


I was the King (tonight let it go)

by SadaVeniren



Series: No Control Club Series [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Facials, Feminization, Humiliation, Intercrural Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Name-Calling, Needle play, Needles, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Louis, Subspace, Suspension, Top Louis, Top Louis Tomlinson, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: Harry grinned. “It’ll be just as good. Only a bit different.”Louis nodded and finally his arms dropped from around him. “I won’t disappoint you, sir.”aka Louis and Harry are 24/7 again.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a shitty fucking day so we're posting this finally :D The updates should be pretty regular (every couple days) and the kink will be flowing! I'll be updating the tags as chapters get added. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> The title is from the song "live and die" but Xai. I heard it and found that line super fitting.  
>  
> 
> Thanks so much to Marissa for betaing this, Sammi for brit picking, Sus, Emmu, and Paula for their constant support and love, cheering me on while I worked on this.

Harry remembered his idea to continue his 24/7 series at the end of a scene. He had Louis laid out on their bed, arms above his head, legs in a bar spreader, and a blindfold wrapped around his eyes. He was twirling the sharp tip of a feather around Louis’ nipple because Harry was feeling cliche and it also allowed him to switch up sensations with a simple flick of his wrist. Louis’ nipple was hard and red and Harry knew that if he jabbed hard enough he could probably draw a bit of blood.

They hadn’t discussed bloodplay for this scene, so he wasn’t going to do that, but the thought was enough to send a thrill down his spine. His favorite part of domming was the control he had. There were endless possibilities for how a scene could go. He could choose to swipe the softness of the feather over Louis’ abused nipple, or he could keep poking at it, making it hard with blood until Louis let out whimpers of pleasured pain. Even if the option was a path he’d never follow just the fact it was _there_ was what he needed.

“You’re a truly beautiful sight when you’re like this,” Harry whispered against Louis’ side, tracing around the whole of Louis’ areola with the tip, scratching his skin.

He’d told Louis he wasn’t allow to speak, and Louis was being a good sub tonight much to Harry’s pleasure so he was keeping all his noises to whimpers and small gasps. He loved it when Louis fought him but sometimes he wanted him to listen to him. To show him how good he truly was, and Louis was _very_ good. He had all the proper training and everything.

“Times like this I think about keeping you as a sub forever.” Louis whined, head nodding in between his raised arms. Harry smirked and began to spell out his name on Louis’ chest. He saw the way goosebumps raised up on his skin from the scratching and he pressed a kiss right beside his nipple, just to give a different sensation. “Would you like that? You as my perfect little sub every day? I promise I’d take extra good care of you,” Harry smiled as he remembered their upcoming trip. “But you know that already, don’t you? That’s why you’re letting me collar you next month.”

This time the whine Louis let out was loud and high pitched as Harry finished signing his name with a flourish. He could see the red marks on Louis’ skin spelling it out in cursive, right underneath his poor abused nipple. Harry couldn’t resist it anymore, leaning down and taking his nipple into his mouth teeth first. He didn’t clamp down, merely grazed his teeth over the raw skin but it was enough to give Louis a jolt of pain, Harry knew that much.

Louis let out the most beautiful sound, guttural and pained. Harry sucked on his nipple, tongue laving over it just to feel him writhe beneath him. Louis was definitely getting close to the edge, and the spreader made it hard for him to squirm the way he liked to. Harry wanted to bring him to that edge. He loved pushing him over.

Harry let go of his nipple and just watched as Louis tried to catch his breath. He admired how he looked underneath him, panting and whining. There was a flush on his cheeks just under the blindfold and Harry smiled. He reached up and cupped Louis’ chin with one, holding him still as he used his other hand to reach down and wrap around his cock. Even without being able to see Louis’ eyes Harry still knew him well enough that he knew the face he was making.

“Let go,” Harry ordered. “Give it to me.”

Louis gasped in his grip, hips jutting forward to meet the contact of his hand. It only took a couple of strokes for him to be right there, mouth hanging open, gasping as he tried not to ask permission to come - Harry just knew it. He could feel the way he was swallowing the words back against his hand, trying so desperately to stay good.

Because even though Harry told him to let go that didn’t mean come. That just meant giving in. Accepting what he was doing to him. And Louis was a very, _very_ good boy for knowing the difference.

Harry pressed a kiss to his mouth and when he pulled back he whispered the words Louis was no doubt waiting for desperately. “Come for me.”

Louis tensed up underneath him as he came before he collapsed like putty. Harry let go of his cock and chin. He swiped Louis’ come up on his finger and brought it to Louis’ lips, silently telling him to clean his fingers. Louis followed the order just as well as he followed every order so far, sucking Harry’s fingers into his mouth and not letting go until they were clean.

“Good boy,” Harry praised as he popped his fingers out of his mouth and shifted his weight on the bed, kneeling down by Louis’ head, cock in hand. “Let me give you some more.” He tapped the tip of his dick against Louis’ lips so he knew what was coming, not that he was in any position to deny Harry this.

Harry stroked his cock over Louis’ face, using his other hand to grip Louis’ hair, holding his head in place. If he was going to aim for Louis’ mouth he wanted to be sure he had the best possible angle.

It was in that moment that the idea came crashing over him. It was a bit of everything: the way Louis was lax beneath him post-orgasm, blindfold around his eyes, mouth hanging open, tongue out, ready to accept his come, the way Harry had said he wanted to keep him as a sub, the way his neck looked bare and all Harry wanted in that moment was to have Louis be his.

He curled up on himself as he came, shooting into Louis’ open mouth. Some of the come missed, stringing across his cheek instead, and before Harry could react Louis’ hand was there, swiping it up and sucking it into his mouth with the rest of his come.

Harry knew in that moment what he needed. He just needed to come down from the scene before he could talk to Louis about it.

***

“Hey Lou,” Harry said, hoping he was coming off as casual as he leaned against his desk.

From the look Louis shot him he knew he’d failed spectacularly. “What do you want?”

Harry circled his finger around on the top of the desk. “So, we’re getting collared next month right?”

Louis chuckled, his smile coming in wide and open, just like it always did when he thought about their future together. “Yes. Yes we are.”

“Well, I was thinking we should um, go into the collaring on equal footing.”

“I’m not getting a tattoo.”

Harry huffed, but he was smiling too. “I’ll convince you one day. But no. I wasn’t talking about _that_. I was talking about doing another 24/7 week.”

Louis sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m listening.”

“Nick is going after me to have stuff written up for when I’m on holiday, and what better pieces to come out than a continuation of that series?”

“And I’m presuming this time we’d switch? You be the dom, I be the sub?”

Harry nodded carefully. “What do you say?” He hoped Louis would say yes, but he knew it was possible he’d turn him down. It was a lot to ask, especially squished in between now and their ceremony. When they’d done this last time Louis had been extra careful to plan everything out so Harry had time off, and it coincided with events at the club. Harry had no such luxury. This time around Louis would have to work concurrently as the head of the club, while still being Harry’s sub the entire time. Not to mention…

“What if we did it over that week of the convention down in London?” Louis asked, already looking at his calendar. He paused and looked up at Harry through his lashes. He cleared his throat and when he spoke again his voice was quieter, with that tilt of submission Harry loved. “Or, did you have a better idea?”

“The convention was on my radar,” Harry allowed, leaning fully onto the desk. The convention they were talking about was next weekend. There would be demonstrations and panels and a plethora of booths to buy merchandise from. Harry was going to be selling prints from his own booth, and No Control had a booth ready with a few different demonstrations planned. It would be a fun weekend, made even more so if they were adding this to it. “I’ve been toying with this idea for a while actually. It’s something I mentioned to Shawn the day he sparked the whole collar debate. I think it would help us balance everything out right before the collaring.”

Louis nodded. “I… know how much you enjoy the control of your scenes when you dom. Instead of us talking it out this time beforehand I think I would prefer to hand over the reins to you almost entirely.”

That sent a thrill through Harry like he couldn’t imagine. Sure once he’d been subbing for Louis he’d given up control but he’d practically given Louis a layout of the first couple days. He’d asked for Louis to feed into his service kink and desire to try withholding his money. Louis was telling him right now that he trusted Harry enough to plan that out himself.

“Do your reds stay the same or do you want to add some of your yellows in? I need you to be very open with me about this, and not just give me that freedom.” Harry was commanding when he said it. He could feel himself sitting up straight, no longer the flirty person he was a few seconds ago, trying to weedle his way into getting Louis to agree.

Louis opened his mouth, and then closed it, frowning.

 _Good_ , Harry thought. Louis needed to seriously think about this.

“My reds stay the same. My yellows… anything that I’ve previously said was something that would be up for discussion is on the table.”

Harry tilted his head to the side at that one. “CBT?”

Louis’ finger drummed against his bicep as he ducked his head. “I think a big thing I want to do in the future is explore my pain tolerance more. So why not start now? Obviously don’t cut it off or burn it or something but…” He gave some sort of upper body shimmy as if that would finish his sentence for him. “I want you to feel free to hurt me. Especially if I end up being a brat like I know will probably come up.”

Harry watched Louis for a moment, trying to decipher what mood he was in. Harry knew how it was to be in Louis’ position and even though they’d had talks about it, and Louis had read his articles detailing their week together, he really wanted to make sure Louis was aware what he was getting into headspace wise.

“Lou, this doesn’t work as one long scene. That’s one of the things we learned very quickly, remember? You aren’t _playing_ your bitchy sub role. You’re just yourself except you’re submitting to me entirely.”

“I know.” Louis said it with control, not dismissive as if he felt Harry was talking down to him. “I was part of that week too. I know how it was for me. I’m going to be me, but just me who has given up myself to you. And I think that might be hard. I’m worried I’m going to hit a wall this week and try and fight back some control and you’re going to have to put me back in my place.”

“You’re not that bad,” Harry said, his voice soft. “You’re a wonderful sub.”

“I’m not you, love.”

“No, you’re you. And that makes you perfect for me.”

Louis was blushing and Harry was a bit proud of himself for that. “It goes the same for you. You can’t just plan scene after scene. We’re living our life and you’re just the one in charge.”

“I know,” Harry said. “It’s total power exchange.”

He saw the way Louis swallowed when he said that. “Exactly. I just. Want it to be as good as the first time.”

Harry grinned. “It’ll be just as good. Only a bit different.”

Louis nodded and finally his arms dropped from around him. “I won’t disappoint you, sir.” He darted his eyes up to Harry and licked his lips. Just the barest hint of a tease.

Harry loved Louis so much and he hoped this time as his full time, 24/7 dom, would show Louis just how much.


	2. Chapter 1

Louis woke up to Harry brushing kisses against his jaw. He scrunched his face up and leaned into them, mumbling half-asleep.

“What time’s it?”

“Time to get up.” Harry’s voice was quiet as he pressed more kisses to his jaw.

“You’re being extra nice,” Louis said as he opened his eyes, blinking to try and make the sun spots go away as quickly as possible. “Why are you being so nice?”

Harry laughed, and there it was. That had a hint of his darker dominance. He pressed another kiss to Louis’ cheek. “Come on. Want to shower and you need to be there for that.”

Louis rolled over, following Harry’s body out of bed. It was his first day as Harry’s full time sub and he wanted to get off on the right foot. His mind kept running back to the time Harry had been in his role. For all that Harry had been perfect, that week had started off rough. There had been missteps and Louis didn’t want to repeat any of them. If it was possible he was more of a perfectionist than Harry and maybe just a bit competitive. He wanted to show that he could be an even better sub than Harry had been.

Which had been a leading factor in him telling Harry they didn’t need to have the serious sitdown talks they’d had before Harry’s submission. Louis had been sure he’d be ready for whatever Harry had to throw at him. He was used to what kind of dom Harry was, after all. Harry was strict and demanding. He expected the best out of Louis and pushed him every step of the way, rarely pleased but _oh fuck_ when Louis finally did get that praise it was so worth it. He knew he’d worked more than hard enough to deserve it.

But this Harry who greeted him this morning was not that Harry. He was the soft and squishy Harry that greeted him most mornings, even if he was a little demanding with getting Louis into the shower. It was throwing Louis off of his plan.

How was he supposed to submit to soft and squishy Harry?

He still followed him though, because that’s what Harry had asked of him. Harry was humming as he used the toilet and he gestured to the shower as Louis walked into the bathroom.

“Can you turn that on for me?” He asked.

They weren’t orders given the way Louis was used to Harry domming but they were still orders, so he followed them with ease. Even something as simple as that was enough to begin pulling Louis away from the unease of Harry’s demeanor. Harry flushed the toilet and went to the sink, grabbing his toothbrush and getting it wet before putting some toothpaste on the bristles.

Louis headed to the toilet next but before he could step within range Harry spoke. “What are you doing?”

Louis looked at the toilet and then back at Harry, back to unsure. “Uh… going to the toilet?”

Harry looked amused as he continued brushing his teeth. Louis stood there, keeping eye contact with Harry even as he was confused about what he was supposed to be doing. Harry finally turned his head, spitting in the sink and rinsing his mouth and toothbrush. “Check the temperature of the water.”

Louis narrowed his eyes. It wasn’t like he had an extreme need to relieve himself. He could wait until after the shower if that’s what Harry wanted. Then he shuffled over to the shower. He stuck his hand under the lukewarm stream. “It’s a little cool.”

“Turn it up then,” Harry said. His voice was so casual and normal.

Louis did as he was told, having to get halfway under the spray. He sighed at the feeling of the water as it warmed up and he ducked his head under, getting his head wet.

“Lou, what are you doing?” Harry asked. He didn’t sound angry.

Louis stepped back, just out of the spray. “I’m… showering?”

Harry looked vaguely amused as he made a _come here_ gesture. The room was starting to warm up but it was always awkward standing dripping wet in the middle of the bathroom. Harry stepped around him and got into the shower, leaving Louis still standing there.

He had no idea what to do. He risked turning around in his spot at the very least so he could watch as Harry began to shower. Seriously what was he _supposed to be doing?_ He couldn’t take his morning piss. He couldn’t shower. Was he just supposed to stand here and look pretty? Louis hated being so off balance. How was he supposed to roll with Harry and Harry’s dominance if he didn’t _tell him anything_ —

Wait.

Maybe… he could ask some permission? He hadn’t asked permission to shower after all. He’d just taken the opportunity. That could be why Harry had stopped him from showering. But if he _asked permission_ maybe the answer would be different. What was the worst that could happen? Harry would say no, and he’d be right back to where he was before, off balance and unsure.

Louis took a deep breath. “Sir?” He wasn’t sure if Harry heard him over the sound of the shower but he waited, watching the way Harry moved under the spray of the shower. Harry hummed after a moment and Louis barreled forward. “Sir, may I take a piss?” His voice only came off slightly bitchy.

Harry burst out laughing, throwing his head back. Louis stared, unsure what exactly was so funny. Was it his phrasing? Was it the fact he asked at all? Harry settled back down after a moment and he stuck his head out from the shower. “Yeah Lou, you can take a piss.” He offered no further instructions as he ducked back under the water.

Not quite as helpful as Louis wanted but it was a start. After he was done using the toilet he flushed - _fuck you Harry and your inability to be helpful, hopefully the water turned cold for a moment_ \- and then headed to the sink. He stopped before he picked up his toothbrush. “Sir? Can I brush my teeth?”

“No,” Harry said, without laughing. “I’m going to fuck your mouth once you get in the shower. You can brush them after.”

For some reason that was what finally knocked Louis down a peg, closer to sub headspace than he’d been all morning. It was probably the casual way Harry said it. So different from the way he normally would when he was domming. He was always much more commanding, but now he just sounded so normal. An order like that sounding normal was surprisingly hot.

And also Louis was finally starting to understand what Harry wanted from him.

“Can I get in the shower then?” Louis asked.

“Of course. Kneel at my feet.” Harry moved enough in the shower to allow Louis to get down to his knees. He wasn’t fully under the spray of the water unless he dipped forward, which was actually for the best. Less risk of feeling like he was drowning like this. Louis closed his eyes.

Harry’s hand dipped into his hair, urging him forward so Louis was nosing the vee of his hip. Louis felt the way Harry’s cock twitched against his cheek. With the weight of Harry’s hand on his head he couldn’t exactly turn to give his cock a kiss like he normally would.

“I’m very proud of you for figuring out what I wanted you to do,” Harry said, nails scratching in his hair. Louis could hear his voice echoing in the chamber of the shower. “I knew my smart boy would get there quickly, and you proved me right.” Harry moved his head under the spray of water and it made it impossible for Louis to answer without swallowing water.

He felt the tip of Harry’s cock brush against his lips and he opened his mouth a little. Water dripped down his face as Harry pushed his cock in between his lips. His sigh of pleasure echoed through the water.

Louis heard the click of a cap as one of Harry’s hands left his head and he swallowed so he could get more of the length of his dick in his mouth. He tasted clean and vaguely like the soap he’d just used and Louis rubbed his tongue on the underside of his cock, chasing the taste.

He was only vaguely aware that Harry was doing something above him as he lazily sucked on his cock, but it wasn’t until he felt suds running down his face that he realized Harry was washing his hair. That made Louis hum in pleasure. He shifted a bit on his knees, the bottom of the shower hard, but the feeling of Harry washing his hair and the cock on his tongue was enough to be a distraction.

He wasn’t sure when exactly Harry would start fucking his mouth, but for now he enjoyed the slow pace he had going on. It let him drift, thoughts scattering. Harry must have switched to the conditioner because he was massaging something else into his hair, nails scratching through his scalp.

Louis hummed. The water felt like it was getting a bit cooler but Harry was still taking his time. His hands dropped to Louis’ shoulders, pulling his arm up. The texture of the flannel surprised Louis since he wasn’t expecting it, but then it just continued to feel nice. A part of his mind knew this wasn’t the most effective way to be washed, and it was probably not comfortable for Harry to be bending over to try and reach down the length of Louis’ arm while he kept his cock in Louis’ mouth, but damn if it didn’t feel nice.

Louis was expecting to be handed the flannel once Harry was done with washing his arms and pits but instead Harry put the flannel somewhere else and used his grip on Louis’ hair to have him inch forward so he was directly under the spray of the water, mouth still around Harry’s cock. The water hit the top of his head and his back, far enough away so it didn’t directly run down his face.

“There we go,” Harry said. Louis could hear his voice was soft and loving even from under the pounding of the water and it had Louis humming in pleasure. “A little bit cleaner aren’t we?” Suddenly Harry’s grip changed in his hair, tightening. That was the only warning Louis had before Harry was thrusting forward, fucking into his mouth harder than he had all morning.

He reached up and braced his hands on Harry’s thighs. Falling over in the shower while his dom fucked his mouth was not sexy.

It was a mix of sensations as Harry used his mouth for his pleasure. The slide of his cock against Louis’ lips, the way the cooling water pattered at his back and then dripped down, the way his own fingers were digging into Harry’s thighs begging to stay up, his knees and thighs starting to ache in a reminder that he was the one kneeling, that he was the submissive.

Harry’s fingers tightened in his hair as he gasped and came. The grip held Louis there with no option but to swallow his come. Harry’s moan of pleasure echoed and it caused Louis’ cock to twitch in response.

He hadn’t even realized how hard he was getting just from having his mouth being used. He wanted to reach down and stroke himself but he knew now that he had to ask permission before doing anything. And he couldn’t exactly ask as Harry kept him on his knees while his cock softened in his mouth.

After a moment Harry let his soft cock slip from Louis’ lips and he stepped out of the shower. Louis opened his eyes just in time to see the way Harry’s gait appeared shaky, and he felt a thrill of accomplishment go through him. He’d made Harry feel like that. 

“Finish cleaning yourself up,” Harry said as he grabbed a towel and began drying himself off. “Then you need to brush your teeth.”

Louis started to get up to his feet. “Thank you, sir. May I come?”

Harry stopped toweling himself off and he tilted his head to the side as he looked Louis up and down, in the now lukewarm shower. His eyes lingered on Louis’ hard cock. “No. You have to get ready for work.”

“It won’t take me that long to get ready,” Louis said, before he realized that he was on the edge of arguing.

Harry didn’t call him on it. “That’s nice. You still can’t come. Maybe I’ll let you come later, after work.” He draped the towel he’d used over the towel rack. “Use that towel when you’re done. And be quick about it, Lou.”

He left Louis in the bathroom alone, but Louis was smiling. That casual dismissive behavior was his well loved friend when he was submitting. He was glad to see it because Louis knew how to work with it, and how to make Harry proud.

***

Most people had this idea that as the owner of a sex club Louis had free reign to come and go as he pleased, but that was not the case. On slower nights instead of spending the whole night schmoozing with customers, he stayed up in his office and caught up on all of the paperwork that went into running and owning a business. Payroll didn’t do itself after all.

He was going through the inventory sheet Niall submitted him, comparing products and the listed condition of them to determine if he needed to buy more when Harry knocked on the door to his office with a smile.

“Hey, love,” Harry said.

Louis smiled at him. “Hey. Having fun?”

“Come down to the bar,” Harry said. “I have someone I want you to meet.”

Louis looked over his spreadsheet once more before nodding. Harry had asked him and Louis knew that Harry wouldn’t abuse the power exchange at the risk of Louis’ work. If he wanted him to meet someone it was probably for a very good reason.

Louis happily took Harry’s hand and let himself be led over to the second floor bar. There were the normal Thursday night regulars who were spread out between dancing and schmoozing at the bar. On every other night Louis would greet them each but tonight he was all Harry’s and Harry was leading him to a small group of four people of which Louis only recognized Nick, Harry’s boss.

Harry pushed Louis forward, a hand on his lower back as he basically inserted him into the group, between Nick and a beautiful older woman with curly brown hair wearing a black leather skirt, nipple clamps, and nothing else. On the woman’s side, kneeling at her feet attached to a leash, was a naked man. A bleach blonde woman rounded off the group, sitting on a stool in what looked like a burgundy latex one piece outfit.

“Ladies,” Harry said. “This is Lou. Lou, this is Annie and Rita.” He squeezed Louis’ shoulder for a moment before slipping his hand up to the back of his neck as he introduced the two women. Annie was the one he was standing next to, and Rita was the woman in the latex. Louis smiled at them, taking the cue from the hand on the back of his neck to stay quiet. Clearly there was more to this. “Nick brought them on full time to work for the site in the last couple months. Rita was a lifestyle blogger and Annie is helping us expand into podcasting.”

“I’m running a short panel on podcasting at the convention this weekend,” Annie said. “Harry said you both would be there?”

“We will,” Harry answered for him, squeezing his fingers around Louis’ neck again to make sure he stayed silent. “We’ll both have a table, though I don’t think Lou plans to be at his for the whole time. I think a couple of his staff will be running it. Hailee and Leigh-Anne right?” Louis nodded, waiting for the permission to speak. Harry didn’t seem to be handing it over any time soon.

“I for one am looking forward to Jesy’s spanking demonstration,” Nick said. “Last time she did one it was _quite_ the show.” Louis closed his eyes. He knew Nick was trying to get some sort of rise out of him because that was the kind of person Nick was, but it wasn’t going to work tonight. “You both read the article Harry wrote, right? When he was a full time sub?”

Nick launched into explaining the story, complete with overdramatics. 

Harry leaned down and pressed his mouth right against Louis’ ear, voice pitched low. “Take a look at Annie’s nipples,” he ordered.

Louis’ eyes darted down to them, taking in the way they were tied together by the gold chain. He realized his initial thought about them being nipple clamps was incorrect. She actually had her nipples pierced and the chain connecting them was attached to the rings. He took a deep breath, keeping his eyes on her nipples until he was told to look away.

“I haven’t been able to get the thought out of my head since she got here,” Harry’s other hand slipped up under Louis’ shirt and pinched his nipple, digging his nails into the nipple until it started to hurt. Louis whined and bit his lip, trying to stay quiet as his eyes darted around the group. Nick was still talking, but Rita looked at him. She took a sip of her water as she let her eyes travel down to where Harry was touching him. “I think I’m going to abuse them,” Harry said, “right this moment. And then I’m going to clamp them up. I got Niall to pick me out a nice one from the backroom toy chest. They have little bows on them.”

Harry dropped his hand out from under Louis’ shirt and the back of his neck just so he could pull the shirt up and over his head. The club was cool enough that goosebumps rose up on his skin at being exposed. Harry then used both hands to cup Louis’ chest right before he pinched his nipples again.

“You’re such an insufferable dom,” Nick said. “I don’t know how Louis stands you. You just start undressing him in mixed company. Honestly, next thing you know you’ll be bending him over the bar and fucking him and who knows what kind of health and safety violation that is.”

“As if you’re complaining,” Rita said and she lifted her stilettoed foot up and pressed the ball of her foot right against his crotch.

Nick grabbed her ankle, gasping exaggeratedly but Louis wasn’t paying attention. He couldn’t with the way Harry was pinching and pulling at his nipples.

He loved nipple play so much, and Harry had such a good style of it, where he twisted and pulled until Louis was red and tender. It took all of Louis’ strength not to start rolling his hips back against Harry. As it was, he was starting to squirm where he was standing, cock getting hard in his pants.

“You can make all the noise you want,” Harry whispered against his temple as he tugged on Louis’ right nipple. “I want everyone to hear you.”

Louis’ mouth dropped open and he moaned but that clearly wasn’t loud enough for Harry.

Harry dropped his nipple and smacked him on it instead. The sting pulled Louis’ muscles tight as his hips arched up and out. He should apologize to Rita for thrusting his cock in her general direction but he was a little busy closing his eyes and groaning in pleasure.

Harry smacked him again, harder this time. He smacked a third time, and this one pulled on Louis’ nipple, making it hurt even better. He threw his head back against Harry’s shoulder just as Harry pinched his sensitive nipples again.

“You’ve made him go all red and pointy,” Nick said. “Are you gonna do the nice thing and lick them at least, or are you just gonna keep abusing the poor boy?”

Louis wanted so desperately to flip Nick off but his eyes were closed and he was enjoying himself too much. Harry’s one hand left his nipple for a moment and he liked to think Harry flipped him off for him.

“I’m not licking them. Just getting them extra sensitive before I put some clamps on them.”

“Oh what kind of clamps do you have?” Louis didn’t recognize that voice but he was pretty sure it wasn’t Rita so it must have been Annie.

“Just some pinch ones. Nothing extra fancy with screws or anything. But they have little bows on them. I’m almost done getting him hard so I can show you them,” Harry said, rolling each of Louis’ nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

The entire exchange had Louis’ cock throbbing in his trousers. He loved the casual way Harry was talking, as if his own cock wasn’t rutting against Louis’ bum, turned on just as much. He was getting close to coming and he knew he couldn’t come yet. Harry wasn’t allowing it but dammit if it wasn’t hard, especially with an audience.

Harry dropped his hands, leaving Louis gasping and panting. He didn’t know what was going on for a moment as Harry rustled behind him.

“Here, look at them,” Harry said, holding something out for Annie to take. Louis didn’t bother to look, focused instead on collecting himself. “I want to get a chain in between them like you have, but I saw these and couldn’t resist.”

“Oh these are cute!” Annie said. “They’ll look good on his skin too, the baby blue.”

“Yeah, they’ll match his eyes too,” Harry said.

“You honestly disgust me sometimes,” Nick said and Louis came back to focus again just in time to see Rita try and kick Nick, _again._

“Leave him alone. He’s in love and Louis’ got nice eyes.”

“He has beautiful eyes,” Harry agreed.

Louis was only vaguely following the conversation and then there was a pinch on his nipple. He hissed and looked down to see the clamp with its baby blue bow standing out against his skin. His nipple was held in between the clamps, squeezing tight. The second clamp came on right after and he resisted the urge to reach up and touch them.

“Can I get a picture of this for Insta?” Nick asked, pulling out his phone. “I’ll do the normal cross promo stuff, blah blah, but these _are_ kinda cute.”

“Sure,” Harry said, hand drifting back up to Louis’ neck to hold him still.

It took Nick a moment to get the lighting right in the dark of the club, but he was finally satisfied with the picture and showed it to Harry before he posted it. Louis didn’t get to see it because Harry pushed him down to his knees by the back of his neck as soon as the picture was taken. Louis was directly in front of Harry’s bulge and he watched as Harry unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock.

“Really, H?” Nick asked. “Just like that?”

Louis didn’t hear what Harry responded with, or if he responded at all. His eyes were locked on his cock, the way his hand was jacking it as his other hand tangled itself in his hair, holding him in place. He squirmed a bit in his kneeling position, hard in his own trousers but unable to get a good angle to rock against anything. Instead he could only watch as precome beaded at the tip of Harry’s cock.

He opened his mouth, and then closed it, unsure where Harry was going to shoot. Harry used his grip on his hair to tilt Louis’ head back and that was the only cue Louis had to close his eyes before come was hitting his cheeks, chin and lips.

He couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of being covered in come. His cock was throbbing and he was desperate for Harry to take him back up to his feet and finish him off. Between the come and the constant pressure on his sore nipples Louis was starting to float and it felt so good. He knew he’d come with just a few touches.

Harry let go of his hair and Louis opened his eyes. He was dizzy with lust and he watched as Harry sucked his thumb clean of his own come. He waited for what Harry was going to do next. Would he swipe more of his come off of Louis’ cheek? Would he feed it to him? Would he clean him off with his tongue? What?. Louis was buzzing with it.

Harry smiled at him and reached down. He pulled Louis to his feet and gave him a kiss on his come covered lips. “Thanks for that, love. You can go back to work. I’ll keep your shirt with me, okay?” He stepped aside to take Louis’ place next to Nick and gave Louis a pat on the bum, a dismissal.

Louis closed his eyes, face covered in cooling come and painfully hard. He had no idea how he was going to go back to spreadsheets at this point, but he supposed he didn’t have much of a choice.

He walked back to his office.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry wasn’t letting him come.

This was fine. Louis was fine. It wasn’t like Harry was coming up randomly and intentionally getting him hard or anything quite so cruel. Truth be told it seemed like Harry didn’t even think about Louis’ cock. But that put up its own level of torture because all Louis wanted was for Harry to touch him.

He wasn’t in a position to beg for it either, because he tried that the next morning, when he woke up so hard he was practically leaking. He’d tried the asking for permission:

“Harry, please,” he’d begged, rubbing against his hip. “Can I come?”

Harry had laughed and given him a quick kiss on the lips. “No,” he said before he had rolled out of bed and started getting ready for the day. “I’ll see you tonight? I have a shoot out in Watford.”

And with that he’d changed and left for the day. Louis had rolled around in bed for a few minutes, resisting the urge to throw a complete temper tantrum. He was, after all, an adult who needed to get up in an hour and go do adult things like run his company but _dammit_ he’d let Harry come every day he’d been a sub! Or mostly every day. He’d definitely held off on the denial until after giving Harry many different orgasms.

Harry was an asshole, and when Harry was being an asshole Louis liked to respond in kind.

Louis grabbed his phone from the side table and took a picture of himself laid out in bed. The lighting sucked in the first picture and he sat up, opening the curtains so the natural light from outside could shine in. It wasn’t much but it gave his skin just a bit more life. He posed for a couple of pictures, trying to come off as sexy, coy, and needy so Harry would take pity on him.

It wasn’t until he was looking through the pictures he’d taken that he noticed the bruises around his nipples from the clamps last night. Louis looked down at his chest in awe and pride at the reddish-purple bruises. Harry had done a number on him.

He sent one of the pictures that showed off the bruises to Harry with the caption **You got me good.**

Harry replied a few minutes later with, **you’re very beautiful. But you still can’t come. 😇**

Louis groaned. He hadn’t even asked for anything. How did Harry know? **I fucking hate you.** He texted back before he could think better of it.

But apparently it didn’t matter because Harry was still _Harry_ and not his dom persona. **No you don’t**

Louis stared at the phone, waiting for more from Harry. An order. Something.

There was nothing.

Louis clicked his phone back to sleep, which was, of course, when another text finally came in from Harry.

**And stop being a brat. This isn’t like you. You can handle a little orgasm delay.**

Louis was texting back before he could help himself. **You came yesterday, I didn’t, and you didn’t let me come this morning. That’s not fair.**

 **I said it’s fair, therefore it’s fair.** Harry texted back. The next four sentences came in separate texts. 

**You aren’t coming until I decide you are.**

**Nothing you do can change my mind.**

**End of discussion.**

**Have a good day.**

Louis whined and his cock throbbed at the texts. He felt both put in his place and woefully ignored. Harry was so good at doing that and leaving him hanging and wanting more. He wasn’t sure if Harry even _knew_ that’s what he ended up doing to Louis. A part of him assumed yes but Harry was so casual about it sometimes that it left Louis wondering.

His hand drifted down to his aching cock, wrapping around it. Harry would never know. Sure Louis could take a video and send it to him but that was just asking to be punished. He could be subtle. Get off and then move on with his life. His nipples were still sore and it would be so easy to do.

Louis stroked himself once. Root to tip. He even flicked his wrist when he got to the head of his cock, giving just the kind of pressure he liked.

It would seriously be so easy. Harry would never have to know.

Louis bit his lip and dropped his hand. No. That wasn’t the point of this. He rolled over and finally got out of bed. He had to get changed for the day.

***

Louis was impatiently waiting for Harry to stop by. It was almost ten at night and he hadn’t heard anything from him since about seven when Harry had sent him a picture from the set they were shooting at saying **this place looks sick in the dark!! Staying a couple more hours to get some better shots!!**

Having already been shut down for being a brat earlier Louis had no real choice but to send back an affirmative and a plea of **don’t get stabbed or clubbed or whatever other shit happens to nice young boys in Watford**

This had only spurred Harry into sending back a picture with one of his models, a leather daddy bear named Bert who looked rightfully intimidating in his Village People aesthetic chest harness and leather trousers holding a paddle that was so large it almost looked like a boat oar. (Harry was no doubt using it for some sort of macro/microphilia based shoot) He’d captioned the picture **no one is gonna fuck with us**.

While that was only a small comfort it didn’t solve the fact that Harry wasn’t here yet. Louis glanced at his phone for the fifth time in as many minutes hoping to get some sort of text from him. He hadn’t realized how much he’d been doing it until Hailee reached over and grabbed his phone.

“Help me pour water and cranberry tonics for these sober freaks,” she said with a wink.

The second floor was crowded, even for a Friday night. By this time most people had paired off and headed to a private room, or home, or the public play rooms. Not tonight though. The dance floor was still going and Louis had heard Niall call out they’d be doing a cage auction soon to get people off and fucking, his words not Louis’.

He got behind the counter and began helping Hailee. He started from the right side of the bar, taking orders and filling them two, three, at a time, charging orders to tabs or taking cash. There was always a smile on his face as he helped the customers, trying to make sure their night was a good night.

Louis got so lost in his work that he didn’t notice how much time passed until the bar _finally_ thinned out after Niall’s impromptu auction finished and he had a moment to breathe. He went to grab his phone but frowned when he saw it wasn’t where he’d left it right beside the bar sink. Had someone else grabbed it?

“Looking for this?” Harry’s voice breathed in his ear. His entire body crowded around Louis’ back as he wrapped his arms around him to show Louis his phone. Louis sunk back against Harry’s chest and reached for his phone.

“Hey, love,” Louis said. “You stole my phone.”

Harry kissed the side of his head before nipping at his earlobe. “You clearly didn’t need it. You didn’t answer a single one of my texts.”

“I was _working_ ,” Louis said, even though he could already hear how thin that excuse actually was. He could easily have put his phone in his pocket with vibrate, or kept an eye on his phone while he worked. It wasn’t like he was an ameuter bartender. He knew how to juggle the job.

Another nip on his earlobe. “That’s not going to work on me. I was working earlier too, but I still took time to answer you every single time. Shame I got here right as Niall was finished with his auction or else I would have put you in one of those cages and sold you to the highest bidder and then spent the night watching whatever they did to you.”

Louis shivered in Harry’s arms. His voice was low and dark and all it did was make Louis want to sink to his knees and beg Harry for forgiveness. “I- you wouldn’t?”

Harry moved a bit so he could kiss Louis’ cheek. “I wouldn’t?” The kiss turned into a sharp bite on Louis’ soft cheek. It was a lot, being wrapped up in Harry’s arms as he spoke like this. And each sentiment was being punctuated by the dark bites he was giving Louis. He wanted to squirm, rub himself against Harry to get some control back in this situation but every time he tried to move Harry only squeezed his arms as a warning. “I bet there’s still time. Niall would be all for it, auctioning you off.”

“Harry,” Louis pleaded. His voice was quiet. It wasn’t a real plea, or at least not for Harry to stop. Maybe redirect? Or at least go through with something. The teasing he’d been put through was all coming to the forefront in this moment.

“What is it?” Harry asked, humming in his ear. “Ask me for it.”

Louis didn’t know what _it_ was. His head was spinning with need. He couldn’t do anything but whine and try desperately to try and get some semblance of control back. Harry wasn’t giving it up though. He wasn’t conceding. He was standing strong, holding Louis in place until he had no choice but to sink and ragdoll.

“Please?”

“Please what?”

“Please take this around to the other side of the bar,” Hailee’s voice cut into Louis’ headspace. It wasn’t enough to drag him fully to the surface, not like he could with the way Harry was still wrapped around him, but it reminded him where he was. And where he was was still behind the bar.

“Sorry!” Harry said, voice suddenly his chipper self despite the hold on Louis he had. “We’ll move.”

“Do that, or I’ll be auctioning _your ass_ off to teach you a lesson,” she said.

“Only if you use that paddle I see tucked in your bag,” Harry shot back.

“You wish I’d dom you.”

Louis heard Harry make kissy noises at Hailee, and he saw her wave back, but he was more focused on trying not to trip as Harry dragged him out from behind the bar. Harry still had him wrapped up in his arms. It made movement difficult. Even more so with his head getting a little foggy from lust.

Harry guided him up to his office, and only then did he finally let Louis go from his arms.

“Get naked. I’ll be right back,” Harry said.

Louis followed the order, all while wondering what was coming. Was it punishment? He hadn’t done anything to deserve punishment.

 _Well_ , that wasn’t entirely true. He’d not checked his phone. Who knows how many times Harry had texted him, asking what he was doing. What if something had happened with Harry and he’d not seen because he was so busy?

Yeah, he deserved to be punished.

Harry came back holding a leather whip, one with many thin tails. He looked at Louis, standing there naked in the middle of his office and he nodded. “Good.” Suddenly Harry was in his space, the whips tails gently running against his chest. “You’re going to want to lie down for this one. I really don’t think you’ll be able to stand through this.”

Louis was about to ask what Harry meant when he dropped the whip down. The tails grazed Louis’ hard cock. The leather of the tails tugged pleasurably against the skin of his cock.

_He wouldn’t?_

Harry arched an eyebrow in question as Louis stood there. “Not going to take my advice?” He shrugged then, “well, I warned you.”

Harry didn’t hit his cock _hard_ with the whip but any kind of pressure was amplified when it involved the cock. It was a different kind of sensitive. The pain travelled differently than if Harry had hit any other part of him.

Louis practically folded in half, knees going weak. His spine was on fire. His stomach was rolling. He felt like he wanted to throw up.

And then Harry’s hand wrapped around his cock, strong and sure. It had him moaning in pleasure, even through the sting.

“Gonna listen to me now?” Harry asked.

Louis didn’t really have a choice as he was shoved back against his desk. He climbed up onto it, and only when he was lying back did he realize he was exposing his entire naked front to Harry and the whip.

He licked his lips, eyes locked on the whip.

Was Harry going to hit him in the dick again?

“Go ahead, you can ask the question I see brimming in your eyes,” Harry said.

“Why?” Louis asked.

Harry’s smile bloomed across his face as he brought the whip down again, harder across Louis’ chest than he had his cock. “Whimsy.” Another crack of the whip. “You’re mine.” A third crack. The whip stung Louis’ nipple. “I can do what I want.” He dragged the whip down, back over Louis’ cock. He flicked the whip and the tails felt like fire on his cock. “And all you can do is thank me for helping you with your pain tolerance.”

Tears pricked in Louis’ eyes as the whip came down against his cock again. It was a double punch in the gut, both from the initial pain and also from the humiliation he felt as his cock leaked from the pain. He was enjoying it so much. 

Harry seemed to be enjoying it too. “I bet if you could you’d come just like this, wouldn’t you, slut?”

The _title_. Louis gasped and arched up, into another hit from the whip. It was back on his chest, away from his cock and that’s not what he wanted. He wanted to be hurt more. His cock was throbbing and he needed more, more, more.

“Please,” he whined.

“Please _what_?” Harry cracked the whip against his chest again. That’s not where Louis wanted it.

“Hurt me. Please.” Louis opened an eye to look at Harry’s face as the plea settled over him.

Harry squared his shoulders and rolled his neck. “I was already planning to.”

He dropped the tails of the whip back over Louis’ cock again. It was pressure and fire and pain and Louis felt himself choking up from the need to have it again.

Another hit came to the top of his thighs.

“You’re just a little pain slut tonight aren’t you? You want to impress me? Is that what this is?”

Louis couldn’t answer. He opened his mouth but it was just a strangled cry of pain and pleasure.

The tails whipped against his cock again. Louis knew Harry wasn’t hitting him hard but _fuck_ it hurt, especially when he _kept fucking doing it._

He let out a strangled moan. All he wanted was to come. All he wanted was for Harry to keep hurting him. He hadn’t felt this turned on from pain in such a long time.

“You’re fucking leaking all over your stomach,” Harry said. “Just can’t help yourself can you? Bet you’re almost wet enough I could climb on top of you now and ride you.”

The whip came down on his cock and this time Louis’ moan wasn’t contained. He was loud and arching, so close to the edge.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Harry said. “Your poor abused cock getting to be inside me, I bet it would feel so good.”

Louis managed to get out the word, “yes.”

Harry paused, arm up. “What was that, slut?”

Louis tried to work his mouth but it was taking all he could do to breathe. Talking was too much of a struggle.

“I’m not gonna hit you again unless you talk to me.”

Louis clenched his fists as if that would give him the ability to talk. “Yes.”

“Yes what?”

Louis couldn’t even remember what he was saying yes to. He just wanted to say yes. “Yes, sir?”

Harry laughed and tapped the tails of the whip right against Louis’ knee. “Yes you want to come? Yes you want me to ride you? Yes you want me to hit you again? What is it?”

Louis licked his lips and tried to remember. What did he want? Was it all of that? All of that sounded so good. “Please?” He tried.

That didn’t satisfy Harry. He tapped the tails of the whip against Louis’ knee again. “‘Please’ isn’t the answer to my question. Tell me. What. You want. You little. Slut.” Each phrase was punctuated by the whip lightly hitting against his thighs.

Louis threw his head back. He truly didn’t know. He was so lost in the adrenaline. He said the first words that came to his head. “Come. Want to come. Please sir.”

Louis didn’t open his eyes to see Harry’s face but he had a feeling that if he’d have Harry would look satisfied. Maybe even happy with him.

As it was…

Harry swung the whip down onto his cock again and that was it. He was coming. He couldn’t hold it back anymore. The mix of pain and pleasure and pain sent him hurtling over the edge. He came so hard he felt the come hit his chest. Louis let out a cry loud enough it probably traveled down to a public space.

Louis didn’t care. He felt boneless. He felt like he was nothing. He wasn’t connected to his body. He wasn’t connected to this plane of existence. He was seeing spots and those spots weren’t real but they were and they felt good.

Harry was above him then, checking in on him with a couple soft kisses to his cheek. “You here with me, my little slut?”

His title, being cooed at him like this made him shiver. It brought him down from the spots and the other plane. He felt the reality of the desk beneath him and Harry above him, cradling him in his arms.

“I love you, I love you,” Harry kept saying.

A part of Louis wanted to be snarky. He wanted to call Harry soft. But the larger part - the one that was right there on the edge of subspace - just laid there and basked in it. He deserved something nice after Harry had been so mean to him.

He wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders, pulling him down onto him. The weight of him helped ground Louis. He kissed the skin he could reach, because he deserved it. He felt so spent. His cock was so sore and pained and it was delicious.

“Do you need me to kiss it better?” Harry asked, turning his head down to kiss Louis’ lips. “Take all the bruises away?”

The idea of Harry’s lips on his abused cock made Louis want to cry. He wasn’t sure if it was in pain or pleasure or just _too much_ but tears were already welling in his eyes at the thought.

“Please,” he said, not sure what he was asking for.

Hardy laughed against his lips. “Still haven’t learned your lesson yet, have you? And you’d been so good about it this morning.”

Lesson? What lesson? What had he done this morning? It was so long ago he couldn’t remember…

_Oh yeah, to ask permission._

_To ask for what he wanted._

“Please take care of me?”

“And how do you want me to do that? Kisses on your dick?”

Louis let auto-pilot take over and he shook his head. “Tomorrow. Too sore tonight.”

“Mmm,” Harry hummed. “Alright.” He kissed Louis’ lips again. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Louis answered. His eyes focused on Harry and he couldn’t help but smile. He was starting to float away. He needed to asked Harry if that was okay but before he could ask Harry kissed him again.

“I got you. You can go down.”

So Louis did.


	4. Chapter 3

All things considered a BDSM convention could be about as exciting as a business conference if it was planned incorrectly. Sure, the people were dressed much differently - more people in fetish gear than out of it - but at the end of the day it just ended up being shuffling from one overall boring event to another. If you were lucky and everyone had shown up. Unfortunately you never knew what you were going to get when a new convention started. You hoped, and prayed, that it would turn out successful, especially if you knew some people running the events, but you could never be too sure until you were in the middle of a shitshow meltdown.

This weekend’s shitshow meltdown happened at one in the afternoon.

“There was an orgy in the bathroom just off the main lobby. Some kid walked in, was traumatized, and now people have been banned,” Niall said as he sat down behind No Control’s booth and presented the lunch he had grabbed for all of them.

Annie’s podcasting panel was going on right now so the booth section was pretty empty of people which is why they were eating. Louis groaned as he unwrapped the sandwich he’d claimed as his. He put aside another sandwich for Harry to eat once he was free. Louis could see him across the room talking with someone who was holding one of his prints. He was probably making a sale.

“Pretty sure one of the people was the guy Jesy was gonna use for her demonstration so now she’s scrambling looking for someone to spank. But of course all the people running this shit show are performing triage with like management and the police,” Niall continued.

“Is it truly an event if no one gets arrested?” Leigh-Anne asked. “Remember last year up in Glasgow there was that creepy guy who broke the no camera policy?”

“Or when we went to that one event in mid-west America and it was like us, two other companies, and nothing else. Maybe fifty people in total came and all they did was walk around, stare, and drink.” Niall shot back.

“Well at least they were having fun,” Louis said. “Unlike the people who are going to Jesy’s panel.”

“You’re in a particularly bitchy mood today, Louis,” Niall said. “What happened?”

“He got into fight with Nizam because he flaked and didn’t pay for the booth like he said he was going to so that means Louis isn’t able to use Nizam as a dildo dealer like he wanted to. It was the only reason Louis agreed to come early and he’s been bitchy ever since he found out.” Leigh-Anne kicked him in the shins gently with the toe of her boot.

“Do we need more dildos?” Niall asked the group at large.

“Can we ever truly have enough dildos? I mean this seriously. Think about how many you can use on a single person.”

“This is exactly the kind of quality conversation I expect to hear.” Louis looked up to see Harry smiling from the other side of their table. His eyes were glued on their food and they lit up when he spotted the extra sandwich Louis was holding. “Is Lou still bitching about Nizam?”

“I’m not bitching about Nizam. I’m just getting old, and these club hours are not as easy as they used to be you know.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he came behind the table to give Louis a hug and a kiss. “Did you have a rough night, baby?” His voice was both teasing and also genuinely curious. Harry at least had been busy trying to promote his photography as much as possible to the attendees, so he hadn’t been checking in on Louis.

Louis sighed and leaned back in his hold. His cock was sore, that was true, but besides that he was physically fine. He just was never going to be a people person, especially when he was going to bed at four in the morning and waking up at seven thirty. “You should know,” he said.

Harry hummed and tilted Louis’ head back and kissed him again. “You’re gonna come with me to Perrie’s demonstration.”

Louis actually had no idea what Perrie’s demonstration was going to be about but Leigh-Anne whined in jealousy. “No fair. Niall can you cover me for forty-five minutes or however long this is gonna be?”

Niall flipped her off. “Sorry babe, I’m at the club tonight so I’m leaving soon to take care of some errands before work.”

“What’s Perrie doing?” Louis asked.

Harry hushed everyone. “If you didn’t read the event schedule it’ll be a surprise. Finish your sandwich and we can head over to the hall she’ll be in. And maybe if you like it that much we can go to Jesy’s afterwards.” His voice was getting husky and deeper, teasing Louis.

“Not so fast there,” Leigh-Anne said. “Jesy’s demonstration might not happen.”

Louis _felt_ Harry drop his teasing demeanor. “What? Why?”

“Bunch of people had an orgy in the bathroom. Kid saw it. You know how it goes,” Niall shrugged as if that solved everything.

“What the fuck?” Harry looked around, presumably for someone to talk to. “Was Jesy involved?”

“The guy she was spanking was.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah. And who knows who else. Maybe other presenters. No clue.”

Louis looked back at Harry and frowned. Harry had that look in his eye that said he was thinking of something. “Lou, go to Perrie’s demonstration. I’ll be there soon.” He left before Louis could even ask him which hall the demonstration was in.

“Twenty quid he’s volunteering right now,” Leigh-Anne said.

“Twenty quid he’s volunteering Louis right now,” Niall shot back.

“I’m right here you know. And do either of you know where I’m supposed to go? Can you just look at a schedule since Harry wants me to be surprised.”

Niall told him and Louis got up, still holding Harry’s sandwich. Maybe it was a food play demonstration. He was pretty sure that wasn’t Perrie’s expertise but she _was_ a foot model. So who truly knew what kind of things she got up to.

***

The setup of the hall gave nothing away about what this demonstration was going to be. There was a table on a raised platform that was meant to be the stage with chairs all around it so people could view the demonstration from all angles apparently. Louis just saw the fire hazard in the set up.

Okay, so yes, he was still really bitter about having to get up. He could accept that once he got away from Niall and Leigh-Anne and was able to be in his own head. He hated people who flaked on what they said they were going to do, on top of the fact that this just seemed like a precursor to the weekend. Louis didn’t want to waste the weekend at some shitty convention when he could be doing _literally_ anything else, like auditing his bookkeeping again.

He took an aisle seat about three rows deep from the platform. He wanted to have a good view but he didn’t want to be too close just in case Harry let him make a quick escape. He wasn’t surprised when Nick settled into the seat beside him, refusing to budge when Louis tried to tell him he was taking Harry’s seat.

“I don’t see him here,” Nick said, casual as could be as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“He said he’d be here, and you’re in his seat.”

“ _I’m_ in his seat? Oh no, if anyone is in his seat you are. He’s gonna have you kneeling at his feet all demonstration.” That honestly didn’t sound like that bad of an idea. It would allow Louis to take time to himself. No one would bother him if he was kneeling at Harry’s side. Nick hummed in thought. “So. Are you excited for this? I have to say it’s not my biggest jam but what the hell right? Alex is hot at least and seeing pretty boys in pain is definitely up my alley.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “You’re so fucking basic, Nick. And no, I don’t actually know what Perrie is doing. Harry wants it to be a surprise.”

He expected Nick to laugh in response but instead he just folded a palm under his chin and gave Louis a contemplating look. “This is so weird. It’s like watching a fish out of water.”

“What?”

“You not being in control of shit. And you just accepting it.”

Louis squared his shoulders, making sure his posture was perfect, head held high with his neck elongated. He took a deep breath and let it settle over him. “I’m a _wonderful_ sub, Nicholas and it’s my _pleasure_ to submit to Harry.”

Nick looked him up and down. “I really wish I’d gotten to play with you before you became all monogamous. We could have had _a lot_ of fun.”

“Nick,” Louis’ head snapped to the side where Harry was standing. He looked… his green eyes were dark with possessiveness as he reached up and settled a hand on the back of Louis’ neck. “You can look all you want, but the only person who is going to play with Louis is me.”

Nick snorted. “Don’t worry, your boy is safe from me. I was just saying it was a wish.”

Louis resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Nick’s lack of tact. He knew, and he assumed Harry knew, that Nick would never act on any _wishes_ so it was just harmless flirting. Clearly Harry was in a mindset right now. He stood up so he could give his seat to Harry. Perrie and her sub Alex were setting up on the stage so he knew the demonstration was going to start soon. 

Harry took his seat but before Louis could get to his knees he grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap. Louis couldn’t help the sound of surprise he let out as he fell into Harry’s lap. He tried to get comfortable as the lights in the hall dimmed just a bit, presumably to set the mood for whatever was about to happen. Harry wasn’t hard beneath him which made it easier.

Perrie clapped her hands three times and then gave an enthusiastic wave. She was a tiny pale, blonde dressed in dark blue one piece and she seemed to light up the room with her smile. “Afternoon everyone! I’m Perrie, founder of Digital Footprints, and today I’m going to be running something that is _not_ foot based. Promise.” She stuck out her leg to show it was encased in a closed-toe thigh high latex boot. “And the gorgeous man sitting so well next to me is my lovely boy, Alex, and he is the one who is going to getting a bit hurt today.” 

Applause filled the room as Alex gave a wave. He was sitting on the table in just his pants. His darker skin was lightened under dimmed lights and they made his freckles stand out starkly. He was well built, with broad shoulders. Perrie waited for the applause to die down, and she giggled as it only seemed to pick up again, possibly led by Nick who whistled. “Okay that’s enough. This is ‘The Doctor is Out: Intermediate Needle Play’ and today I’m going to be showing you on my lovely model some of the more intricate designs you can do with needles.”

Louis’ mouth went dry and he suddenly regretted getting a seat three rows deep. He wanted a seat all the way in the back so no one would be witness to the way he was going to squirm in Harry’s lap.

“Before we start I just want to remind you of convention rules. This room still counts as a public space which means I don’t want to see anyone jacking off or fucking or slicking themselves raw okay? If watching me stick my boy with needles gets you going take that shit to the private play room in Exhibit Hall... C? C. Over there,” Perrie pointed in the general direction of the right. “Not everyone here consented to seeing you get off so don’t force them to watch. We’re all about what? Safe. Sane. And consensual play.” 

A few people in the audience ended up parroting Perrie and she clapped in delight. “Good job! Okay, so since this is an intermediate class we’re gonna dive right in.” She headed over to the table where all her equipment was laid out, and Alex was sitting. She put on a pair of gloves and took a strip of packaged needles out. “Now, I’m gonna have Alex lie back while I work and talk you through what all I’m doing. My boy is a big footie fan and I want to show you guys some of the versatility of needle play. So instead of a _flower_ or some _hearts_ I’m going to make a football pitch on his beautiful stomach here and then we’re gonna set up some players and it will end with me scoring a goal with a bit of zipper action.”

Harry’s breath was warm against Louis’ ear as he sighed. “This is a super creative idea.”

Louis nodded. He didn’t feel like he could properly breathe as he watched Perrie begin to work. His skin was suddenly on fire. Needles were… he had such a weird relationship with them. The kind of pain they promised always struck him as _too much_. It would be _inside him_.

Harry stroked his side and it reminded Louis to breathe. Perrie was laying out the outline of the pitch in green needles, talking as she worked.

Louis was wrong. He didn’t wish he had sat further back. He wanted to be closer. He wanted to see up close. His eyes were glued on the way Alex gasped every time a needle was inserted.

“What do you think about it?” Harry asked, voice low as he adjusted Louis in his lap.

Louis swallowed. “I… that really has to hurt.”

Harry kissed his neck and kept stroking his side. “Probably. It’s a shame she’s only working on his stomach. I was hoping she’d pierce his nipples, see what that looked like.”

Louis squirmed in his lap. “You really have had a thing for nipples lately, haven’t you?”

Harry laughed low in his ear. “Yours are just so nice. I can’t help myself.” Louis had to swallow his gasp as Harry’s hand snuck up under his shirt and tweaked his nipple. He was lucky that everyone was enraptured by the way Perrie was setting up the the players on the “field”. No one was paying attention to Harry squeezing his nipple, not even Nick beside them.

“Perrie said,” Louis gasped and his bum moved just enough that he finally felt Harry’s cock. It made him have to bite his lip to stop a moan from escaping. “She said no fucking in public.”

Harry’s hand dropped from his nipple and Louis wanted to bring it back dammit. He’d like it there. “We aren’t fucking in public. We’re both fully clothed.”

“No fair,” Louis whispered back, eyes darting away from Perrie as she ran an alcohol soaked cotton pad around where she had stuck needles into Alex, cleaning up the drying blood. “You can’t just stop.”

“I can do whatever I want. I could drag you out of here right now. I could take you into a private room. I could do _that_ to you. You’d probably even like it. A football pitch and all.”

Louis shook his head. That would be way too intense for him to start off with. He wasn’t sure if he could even handle one needle let alone the amount Perrie was putting into Alex at this moment.

“You shook your head?” Harry’s hand dropped to Louis’ thigh before he let it creep up to cup him through his trousers. Louis’ stomach tightened as he felt his cock fatten up under Harry’s touch. “Doesn’t seem like you want me to not do it.” He squeezed his hand. Louis had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself from being too loud.

Onstage Perrie was setting up the series of needles that represented the ball.

Louis’ breathing was coming hard and fast as Harry kept toying with his cock. He was still so sore from last night’s play and it meant the fabric of his pants and trousers was so rough against his skin.

“You doing okay?” Harry asked.

Louis shook his head. Both of his hands came down and gripped Harry’s thighs. He needed it to ground him as Harry continued to tease and torture him. He tried to focus on Perrie talk about how to set up the “zipper” part but his ears were pounding with blood and lust and it was so hard. He was so hard.

Perrie clapped her hands in delight, declaring she was done.

Harry squeezed his cock once more and Louis’ eyes watered.

“Let’s go,” Harry whispered in his ear.

Louis didn’t know where they were going. His legs were like jelly. Walking while hard was bad enough and it was made worse by the change in light between the hall they’d been in and the lobby. Louis blinked a couple times, not sure where he was going. Harry seemed to know though.

He followed Harry.

They ended up in what Louis had to guess was a playroom. There were other people there, couples, and triads, and quintets all meshed together.

Louis didn’t focus on them. He focused on the way Harry got to his knees and unzipped his trousers. He let out a high pitched moan and gripped Harry’s hair as Harry wrapped his lips around his cock. It felt so good to have that relief finally. As he closed his eyes a litany of images came tumbling forward.

His poor tortured cock.

The piercing of needles.

His sore nipples.

What those needles would feel like on his nipples. 

_Through his nipples._

He came embarrassingly quickly.

Harry didn’t seem to mind. He just moaned around Louis’ cock and swallowed without any complaint. Louis was oversensitive. He was shivering from stimulation. He wanted to fall forward into Harry’s arms but he knew that would probably hurt so instead he let himself fall to his knees and nuzzle close to Harry’s chest.

Harry kissed his neck. “Better?”

“So much better.” Louis said, trying to catch his breath. The images weren’t going away. His mind was spinning with ideas and things he wanted to do but he didn’t know how to start. Was Harry going to help him? Was that why they’d gone to this demonstration? Harry was decent friends with Perrie after all. He probably knew what was coming. He might have even talked to her beforehand. And that reminded him, “hey.”

“Yeah?”

“What happened with Jesy’s demonstration?” Louis asked, catching his breath.

Harry laughed and kissed his neck again. “You’ll see tomorrow.”


	5. Chapter 4

Seeing _tomorrow_ ended up not coming until well into the afternoon. Louis was sitting at the No Control booth with Hailee, listening to her chat with a newbie sub who was curious about meeting new people in the scene. Hailee was very good at making people feel safe and warm, which was why he always had her working the regular bar. He could listen to her talk with someone for hours, which is what today seemed to be turning into.

Harry hadn’t given him any clues about what was going to happen, even when Louis had asked, which is why it honestly didn’t surprise Louis when Harry walked up to him and beckoned him with a finger.

“Come on,” he said.

Louis got up after waving to Hailee. He had to do that half-jog he hated doing to keep up with Harry’s pace, and it kept him from being able to ask any questions. By the time he caught up with Harry they were on the platform inside a relatively empty hall. On the platform was a mobile suspension set up, one of the ones made out of wood that could easily be confused with a torture device, but were surprisingly strong and sturdy.

Louis watched as Harry took hold of the restraints to test them out, making sure they could hold his weight.

“I didn’t know there was going to be a suspension display,” Louis finally said when he realized Harry wasn’t saying anything.

Harry smiled at him. “There wasn’t until about an hour ago. The organizers agreed to push back Jesy’s demonstration until today but if she couldn’t find anyone to work with I said I’d take the time slot to show some suspension. Not the same thing at all, but they really can’t be too choosy can they?”

“I’d ask if you just had one of these lying around but I’m guessing the answer is yes.”

“Nick knew a guy who had one in his dungeon and he was willing to let us borrow it.”

“Naturally.” Louis crossed his arms over his chest. His heart rate was starting to pick up, and he was trying to keep it under control. He trusted Harry so much. “So what’s the plan for the demonstration? Do you have a volunteer?”

Harry smiled at him. “Don’t be ridiculous. You and me are doing this together. I’ll lead it and you’ll follow my instructions to show people how it’s done.”

Louis let out a sigh of relief and dropped his arms down to his sides. Was that all? He could do that easy. “I see this already has restraints on it, so I assume my rope work isn’t needed?”

“Unfortunately no, it won’t be needed this time around. We’ll use the restraints already set up. Can you just make sure you’re familiar with them so this demonstration runs smoothly? When it comes time to do the demonstration you won’t need to say anything so don’t worry about that.”

Louis nodded in understanding. The hall was beginning to fill up with people and he followed Harry’s order to familiarize himself with the restraints. They weren’t anything Louis hadn’t worked with before; leather buckle cuffs that had an inner padding that made it easier on the person being restrained. He undid and redid the buckles a couple times, making sure they wouldn’t snag.

Harry clearing his throat started the demonstration and had the room fall to a hush. Louis couldn’t help but feel a beam of pride at how commanding Harry could be. People loved to watch him, couldn’t help it really, and that was what made him such a good dom, on top of being a beautiful sub.

“Surprise! Due to unforeseen circumstances the spanking demonstration had to be cancelled and its been replaced with this one. Unfortunately I don’t have a catchy name for this class, maybe High as a Kite? No, that doesn’t work,” Harry pursed his lips in thought. “Well imagine I came up with a great pun and that’s the name of today’s class. Either way we’re doing suspension play!” He stepped back to show the set up, as if people didn’t realize it was there.

Louis straightened his posture, making sure he looked like a perfect sub. Arms clasped behind his back, shoulders back, and head held high while he looked straight ahead. He knew his behavior reflected on Harry. He would kneel if asked but since he’d have to be moving around to help Harry he didn’t think that was a good idea. Also Harry hadn’t asked.

“I’m your host today, Harry Styles. Yes, before you ask, that’s my porn name. I write for Sue Press when I’m not modeling. There’s a good chance you’ve masturbated to me so,” his voice was turning flirty and fun, “don’t try to use that as a line. I’ve heard it before. I’ll be assisted today by my sub.” Louis stepped forward when Harry gestured for him to, his stomach warming at Harry introducing him like that. They’d done a couple demonstrations with each other since being together but they always used neutral words like _partner_ during introductions.

Being called _my sub_ was exciting. There were people here who might not know who he is now outside of being Harry’s. Especially since Harry left his introduction at that. No name. None of Louis’ accolades. Just _my sub_.

Louis was okay with that.

Harry began his spiel with safety, before going into talking about the equipment used. Louis listened attentively even though this was all old information for him. People were probably watching him as well, and he needed to show them that he was just as interested in what Harry had to say.

“We’ll begin with a partial suspension. My arms will be tied up behind my back and one ankle will be restrained. This will require me to balance on one foot. When people talk about the differences between partial and full suspension I always think they miss a key aspect, that there are two distinct feelings. At least for me. With partial suspension you have this sensation of _almost_ being able to touch the ground. Maybe you’ll lose your balance, your _control_. But if you’re fully suspended there’s none of that guess work. You have no control. It’s all gone. I understand for some people that can be scarier and harder to do, but for others the idea of being teetered on the edge can add a whole other dimension.”

Louis swallowed. Since suspension was one of the things he’d never done he couldn’t begin to imagine how it felt. His “no” was tied to a fear of being up in the air. It was risky play and didn’t make his heart race in a good way. He’d never considered the other sides of it and how being _grounded_ was a metaphor for control. It made him want to pick Harry’s brain some more on the topic.

“You can use cuffs like this for suspension or you can use ropes. Today isn’t a rope demonstration, mostly because we don’t have the time today to go over it. My sub is very good with rope. If you stop by after the demonstration to talk to me I might set you up with a workshop with him.”

Harry then called Louis over to him and had him start cuffing him. Louis followed his instructions, letting the orders be the only thing he was paying attention to. Harry would continue on with more anecdotes as Louis worked, and then once Louis finished one order Harry would give out a second one.

It was one of the more challenging things Louis had done so far for Harry. The thing was, he _knew_ everything Harry was telling him to do. He’d run suspension demonstrations hundreds of times in his career, and more in his personal life. Harry loved being suspended and he had basically twenty-four seven access to a wonderful set up. After they had made their relationship serious it was one point of play they kept going to over and over again. 

So he knew what he was doing. But it didn’t matter that he knew what he was doing. What mattered was following Harry’s orders. Doing it at Harry’s pace, when Harry asked. That was what the submission was about. He was just a cog in the wheel of this demonstration. Harry was the driver.

Louis took a step back once he got Harry into the partial suspension. Harry’s voice was still completely level headed as he showed the audience what he meant about being teased with the idea of being off-balance.

“This is one of those times in play where a lot of what is happening to you is entirely mental. Suspension by itself doesn’t hurt. It’s giving up control and feeling helpless. Mental submission is a huge component of a dominant and submissive relationship that needs to be catered to.”

Louis swallowed. He felt like that part was Harry talking directly to him. This weekend had been much more about Louis’ mental submission after all.

“Suspension bondage can be just one component of a scene you’re doing too. Now of course, from this position as a dom you can do a lot of different things to your sub. Penetrative sex is tricky, as is receiving oral sex, but for some people the thrill of making your submissive try and please you when they physically can’t is very real. And the same can be true for a submissive, especially from the perspective I was just talking about, with partial suspension causing this sensation of almost being off balance. You ever tried to fuck half off-balance? Kinda kinky, not gonna lie.” 

Harry’s eyes darted over to Louis for a moment before he continued, and Louis wondered what Harry was thinking about. He couldn’t really remember any specific time they’d had sex where they were off-balance, but maybe Harry was thinking about the future. 

“This can be a great position to do some serious nipple play, since the person who is restrained has their chest pretty open. And if the person restrained has a cock, that’s usually hanging out in this position so feel free to bring that into your play. You just need to be aware of how long your partner is tied up, and if they are starting to feel anything weird, like numbness or pain in their limbs. That’s a sign of something more serious. I think that covers this position, let’s move onto the full suspension.”

Louis moved to Harry’s side, reaching for the restraints. He paused, waiting to hear how Harry wanted him to do this. Did he want Louis to try to bring his one leg up and get cuffed? Or did he want the more reasonable way of getting entirely untied and then re-hung?

“Lou, take me down and we’ll start from the beginning to show everyone how it’s done again.”

Louis let out a breath, pleased to have something to do again. He hadn’t realized he was starting to get a little antsy with having to wait for Harry to make the decision for him. He reached for the cuffs. He undid the ankle cuff first which allowed Harry to have both feet flat on the ground again. Then he unhooked the wrist cuffs from the suspension chains so Harry could stand up straight.

Louis found himself rubbing Harry’s wrists and arms instinctively, making sure they were feeling okay.

Harry called attention to it. “You might not be able to tell, but my sub is rubbing my wrists to make sure everything feels normal for me. It’s important to do something like this once you’ve taken down the person your suspending. So he’s a very good sub for doing this for me.”

Louis couldn’t help but preen even as he continued to work. He was a _very good sub_ and Harry was letting everyone know.

It was like that praise was the tipping point for Louis. When he started on the full suspension he was starting to sink into himself. It was strange to let go when he was working like this. Normally he had to be the one completely in control while he was hooking Harry up to fly, but in this moment he could feel his mind going blissfully blank.

He still heard Harry’s instructions but he was working on autopilot at this point. Normally this would be dangerous, but he wasn’t truly needed. Harry’s voice continued to sound completely in control and level.

It let Louis float some more. He was proud of the work he was doing. He was following Harry’s orders in front of everyone so everyone could see what a good sub he was. There was always a small part of him that wanted to put out an image of control because of his position owning the club. He needed to be respected and for better or for worse when people knew you wanted to be tied up, have your cock slapped with a whip, and fully submit to your partner they looked differently at you. 

But right now it didn’t matter. What mattered was doing what Harry wanted from him. And Louis was more than happy to continue to provide that.

He hoisted Harry up into the air and it was like he was the one flying. He felt intoxicated with how well he’d followed Harry’s orders. He stayed close to Harry, not touching because it ruined the illusion of Harry being suspended, but just being close was enough. Louis soaked in the way Harry was smiling. The tone he was using. Even if he wasn’t paying attention to the words Harry was using - no orders coming right now - the happy tone was enough.

He loved that he’d been able to do that. He’d helped Harry. He’d made Harry happy. That filled Louis with such a sense of accomplishment. Even more than if he’d personally made Harry come or not. 

He’d made Harry _happy_.

He’d been so good in front all of these people. They’d witnessed him be good. They’d watched as Harry had trusted him to restrain and suspend him. Everyone had to think he was an amazing sub, who belonged to an amazing dom.

He wanted to sink down entirely, but he knew he needed to wait.

Not yet.

Not yet.

“And that concludes this demonstration,” Harry said.

It cut through the fog of Louis’ mind. Not all the way because he was still on auto-pilot as he took Harry down, but enough that he was able to move. He listened to Harry say he’d be available for questions on the side as he undid the cuffs and let Harry free.

Harry finished talking and gave Louis a quick kiss. “You with me, baby?”

Louis shook his head slightly.

Harry gave him another kiss. He was smiling. “Come kneel beside me while I talk to people. I’ll make sure no one talks to you. Take all the time you need to stay down.” Another kiss. “You’re lovely when you’re like this. I’m always so happy when I get you this comfortable.”

 _I’ll always be like this, then,_ Louis thought but he couldn’t say anything. He didn’t really want to say much anyway. He wanted to stay in the subspace he’d found.

He got comfortable on his knees, leaning against Harry’s side. Not perfect posture but he needed the grounding touch of Harry. He was so close to wrapping his arms around Harry’s thigh and clinging. The only thing stopping him was Harry needing to move at some point.

Harry dropped a hand to his hair and began running his fingers through it. It pulled Louis deeper, and deeper. 

He closed his eyes.

Sinking.

He felt so safe. He felt so content.

This wasn’t how he’d thought the weekend would go but the happy throbbing in his chest screamed louder than anything how happy he was. Harry knew him better than he knew himself.

He’d tell Harry how much he appreciated that once he came up.


	6. Chapter 5

Louis didn’t remember much of the rest of the convention. Harry had kept close to him, always making sure to be touching him so Louis didn’t start to feel like he was abandoned. He came out of subspace sometime as they were going to bed, but he was still feeling sluggish when he woke up to Harry giggling. He opened one eye, his body slowly coming back to himself.

“Why’re you like this?” He asked, voice slurry with morning brain fog. He reached out a hand to cup Harry’s cheek - he was right next to him, grinning like an idiot - and was stopped. Louis frowned and tried again. He felt a pull on his wrist. “What the-?” Harry’s quiet giggling got louder as Louis turned his head to look at his wrist.

Both hands were tied to the headboard. His head snapped back to Harry who was still fucking giggling, eyes bright. Louis was about to open his mouth to demand what was happening but he stopped himself just in time.

_I am the sub_ he reminded himself. Harry was allowed to do what he wanted. He took a deep breath and settled back down into the mattress. With the initial shock out of the way he was ready for what Harry had set up for him.

“Morning, daddy,” Harry said.

_Fuck_.

That was his baby girl’s voice. Soft, low, and light with just a hint of coyness. It was the voice Harry pulled out when he wanted to be playful.

“Sorry I tied you up,” Harry continued as he reached out and traced his finger over Louis’ chest. “But you looked pretty sleeping and I woke up earlier than you and I just happened to find the ropes and figured, what could it hurt?”

Louis’ mind was whirling a million miles a minute. He didn’t know what Harry was trying to do with this. His baby girl was a good girl, who would _never_ tie him up like this. She just wanted to please him.

He swallowed, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. This was completely new territory. He wanted to get this right. “Baby girl,” he tried, watching the way Harry’s beautiful face lit up at the nickname. It let Louis’ nerves settle a bit. “What have you done? Don’t you know it’s rude to tie people up while they’re sleeping? _Especially_ me.”

“No,” Harry said, dragging out the word a bit as his finger circled Louis’ nipple. “I’m allowed to do whatever I want to you. You’re at my mercy and I decided I wanted to take advantage of that.”

Suddenly he was straddling Louis’ chest and every one of Louis’ instincts were telling him to fight back. His baby girl wasn’t allowed to act like this. She was good and submissive and _never_ bratty. But now she was looking down at him with a glint of danger in her eyes and Louis swallowed before trying to get out of the restraints again.

Harry’s cock seemed to harden at Louis’ struggle. Louis watched as he reached down and wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking it near his face.

“You’re being a very bad girl,” he hissed out before he thought about how those words could land.

Harry shrugged, unbothered by his words. It made Louis feel less guilty. “No I’m not. You’re the one being very bad, daddy.”

“Me?” Louis asked, eyes darting from Harry’s face to his cock and back again as he tested his restraints. He wouldn’t be distracted by his baby girl. He was going to get free and then he was going to punish him.

Harry hummed before he pressed his cock against Louis’ chin and lips. Louis didn’t open his mouth right away. He wasn’t going to suck Harry’s cock. He didn’t deserve it.

Harry grabbed him by the hair with his other hand and gave his head a little shake. Louis’ mouth dropped open and Harry pushed his hips forward. His knees dug into Louis’ shoulders pinning him down as his cock slid between his lips.

“Daddy, stop being mean to me,” Harry said. “You’re forgetting your place.”

Louis breathed out around his cock, eyes stinging from the angle and Harry’s knees on his shoulders. Harry arched his hips back and then humped forward again. His cock hit the back of Louis’ throat and _goddamn_ he was lucky his gag reflex had been trained down.

“I’m the one in control right now, daddy. Not you. Your job is to pleasure me, and this is what I want.” Harry’s voice was getting rough as he fucked Louis’ throat. 

The angle wasn’t forgiving at all, each thrust punching air out of Louis’ lungs. He felt choked and demoralized, beaten down into submission when he should be the dominant. 

It left his cock throbbing against his stomach. 

The dissonance: being called daddy versus Harry being in control. He was beginning to spiral just like he had yesterday but he was fighting it. He still believed he would break free and punish Harry. He just needed to pull on the restraints right. Harry always made sure he could get free if he really needed to. It was a safety precaution.

Harry’s weight slumped forward as he bent over, the pace of his hips slowing down. Louis felt Harry grab a fistful of his hair before his head was angled up, taking more and more of Harry’s cock.

“That’s it, daddy. I just want-” his voice cut off for a moment, panting, “you to make me come. Haven’t come in a couple days. And you always tell me-” Harry tightened his grip, thrusts getting sharper. He had inched forward, his pelvis dangerously close to Louis’ neck. If he moved forward much more he’d be sitting on it, cutting off Louis’ air in another direction. “Fuck, daddy,” Harry whined. “You tell me how much you like my cock but you haven’t played with it in _days_.”

Louis’ head was spinning. A part of him wanted to say it wasn’t his fault he hadn’t played with his baby girl’s cock in awhile. It wasn’t _his_ choice. If he’d had his druthers he’d be on his knees worshipping his baby girl day and night, but _no_ , Harry hadn’t allowed him to. The other part of him, the louder part that was actually following through with action, just wanted to make it up to Harry.

He tried to use his tongue to stroke Harry’s cock but he really couldn’t. Not when it seemed like Harry was just using his mouth as a hole to get off in. He was starting to moan and there was something about being used like this that made Louis relax against his bonds. He wasn’t accepting his submission so much as falling into it. It wasn’t an active choice, but suddenly he wanted nothing more than his baby girl to come.

Harry whined as he pushed his hips forward, sliding that last inch or so. His knees slipped off of Louis’ shoulders and it _hurt_ and he couldn’t breathe properly and his eyes were watering but his baby girl was coming down his throat and _fuck_ that felt so good. 

“Thank you, daddy,” Harry whispered as he lifted his hips off of Louis’ throat and pulled his cock out of his mouth.

The tip of his dick was still dribbling come and Louis raised his head to chase it. He didn’t want any of his baby girl’s come to go to waste. Not when he wasn’t sure when he’d get a chance to have a taste again.

Harry stopped him with a tug on his hair and the simple word, “enough.” 

Louis listened, and his head fell back onto the pillow. He watched the slow way Harry moved, relaxed after coming. He had done that. He had helped relax his baby girl. He wondered if he could do more.

Harry slumped off of Louis’ chest and curled up next to him, resting his head on Louis’ shoulders, clearly satisfied. His weight was pushing down on Louis’ raised and tied up arms. It wasn’t uncomfortable yet but Louis knew soon his arm was going to fall asleep and start getting numb.

He couldn’t shift his weight to try and get comfortable without disturbing his baby girl, and he wasn’t the type of daddy who took pleasure from making his baby girl inconvenienced. So he was really stuck lying here and waiting for Harry to come down from his post-orgasm bliss.

Harry finally shifted just as Louis was starting to lose feeling in his bicep. He was smiling, his eyes still glossy from his orgasm, as he leaned down and took a kiss from Louis.

“Thank you again, daddy.”

“It was my pleasure. Anything for my baby girl.”

Harry giggled and cupped Louis chin. “I knew you’d see things my way after awhile. You aren’t even trying to fight your restraints anymore. You’re such a good daddy.”

Louis flexed his hands, trying to get blood flowing back to his bicep now that Harry wasn’t on it. Feeling was coming back and that was always weird. “I’m supposed to take care of you, aren’t I?”

Harry was preening, clearly pleased with how docile his daddy was. He traced his fingers down Louis’ cheek before he leaned down for another kiss. “You are. That means that you’ll let me do anything I want, right?”

“Of course baby girl. Anything you want.”

“Good,” Harry said as he straddled Louis’ stomach again. “All you’re gonna have to do now is lie back and let me take from you. Cause you might always be my daddy but right now you’re _my sub_.”

Louis sucked in a breath as he watched Harry start to scooch backwards, dragging his bum over Louis’ cock. 

_I am his sub, I am his sub,_ he repeated it like a mantra in his head as he watched Harry make his way down Louis’ body, down to his cock. Harry’s eyes were bright with mirth. He looked so fucking proud of himself as he settled between Louis’ legs.

Louis’ cock was standing hard and tall as Harry wrapped his hand around the base. He held his breath, waiting for Harry to dive in. 

Of course Harry didn’t. He let his breath wash over the head of Louis’ cock, teasing him.

“You have such a pretty cock, daddy.”

Louis gasped at the words. They weren’t what he was expecting at all.

“Do you know how much I think about your cock?” Harry’s eyes darted up to lock with his and Louis swallowed. His baby girl was clearly waiting for an answer.

“No,” he sounded so strangled. “Tell me, baby girl.”

“It’s all I can think about sometimes. I think about how it gets a pretty red when you’re flushed. I think about how it twitches when I tease you. Whether I’m just showing off for you, or I walk passed you in only my pants. I think about how nice it looks when you’re jacking off for me. How your hand looks so delicate holding it. How you always tease the head of your cock with your thumb and spread precome around it.” Harry couldn’t seem to resist anymore and he swiped his tongue out, swirling around the tip of Louis’ cock. “I think about how _good_ you taste. I love the weight of you on my tongue. I love feeling the way you throb when you come down my throat.”

Louis couldn’t help himself as he rocked his hips forward, trying to follow Harry’s mouth. “Love my baby girl. Such a good girl.”

“But my favorite thing? The thing I always think about? Is when I get to sink my pussy down on your cock. You stretch me out so fucking good daddy.”

Louis whined. He couldn’t help it.

“You’re so big inside me. I think about how stretched I must be to get all of you inside me. How tight my pussy probably feels. Cause you’re _so tight_ around my own dick so what must I feel like around you?”

“Shit,” Louis gasped as Harry wrapped his lips around his cock without warning. “Fuck baby girl.”

Harry bobbed his head once, twice, three times before he let go of Louis’ cock with a pop. “Would you be able to tell me how my cunt feels around your cock? I want to hear.”

Louis couldn’t form words so he just nodded.

“Daddy,” Harry whined, still grinning even as he raised up and got off of the bed, probably to go in search of lube. “I need you to use your words. We’ve gone over this all week.”

Louis watched the way Harry moved. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Harry moved with such grace sometimes, especially when he was Louis’ baby girl. His hips swayed, and his steps were more assured. He was _confident_ and nothing was hotter than that.

Louis licked his lips, remembering what his baby girl had asked. “Love your pussy, baby girl.”

Harry laughed as he picked up the lube from the bedside table. It was a full belly laugh, not the more feminine giggles he’d been doing so far. “I know you do, but will you describe it for me? Will you tell me how I feel?”

“Anything for you,” Louis said.

Harry climbed back on the bed and uncapped to lube, turning around so his back was facing Louis. “That’s what I want to hear. I’m getting my pussy ready to ride you, okay? And if you stop talking I’m going to stop riding you.”

Louis’ mouth opened and closed as his eyes stayed stuck on Harry’s bum. He’d grabbed one of his cheeks and pulled it away to expose his perfect cunt. His other finger was lubed up and Louis could see the slick of it as he swiped it over himself.

“Well?” Harry asked, turning his head to look back at Louis. “What do you think, daddy?”

Louis wanted so badly to be closer. He wanted to be able to taste and see better. “Shit, baby. Your pussy looks amazing. You’re getting nice and wet thinking about me being inside you, aren’t you?”

“Uh huh,” Harry said as he rubbed more lube on his cunt. He leaned forward, spreading his legs so he was more balanced.

It gave Louis an even better view of the way Harry was beginning to finger himself.

“I love watching your fingers sink into you,” Louis found himself saying. He wasn’t able to stop the filth that was spilling out of his mouth. “It only makes me think about how good you feel around me. I can’t wait to get inside you.”

Harry moaned as he added a second finger. “Can’t wait to fuck myself on your cock.”

“It’s gonna be so good baby girl. You’re gonna feel so good. Slick and wet and like a fucking vice grip. And so warm. Fuck your pussy is so warm. It’s why I love being buried in it.”

Harry was rocking his hips back, meeting the thrusts of his fingers. “Tell me more daddy. Tell me more about how much you love my pussy.”

Louis was straining against his restraints. He had no relief on his cock. He wasn’t touching Harry. All he could do is watch. Helpless. At his baby girl’s mercy. “Love it so much. Want to bury myself in between your legs. If you let me go I’d take you right now. You’re all presented for me and everything. I’d get in between those beautiful thighs and just - fuck.” Harry had added a third finger. He was still holding his cheeks open so Louis could see how wide he was stretching his cunt. How big and thick Harry thought his cock was. His hips were practically thrusting off the bed. He wanted to be buried in there now.

“Daddy,” Harry whined. His back stretched as he sunk into the mattress to get a better angle as he fucked himself. His thighs spread and he looked so ripe for the taking.

But Louis couldn’t do anything. He was still tied up.

“Come on, baby girl. You’re all ready for me. Sit on my dick.”

Harry shook his head. “Need-“ he gasped as his fingers curled and _oh_ that’s what he was doing. “Need one more finger.”

Louis’ mouth dropped open. “You little slut.”

“Daddy’s so big.”

“Fuck.”

“Need to be ready. And wet.”

Louis watched as Harry sunk his pinky in beside the other three fingers. His cunt was stretched so wide around the four fingers. They were curled together to fit inside him but it was absolutely obscene to view. 

Louis’ mouth was watering at the idea of being buried in there.

“Daddy, tell me what I look like.”

“You’re beautiful,” Louis whispered. It wasn’t what he wanted to say but it was just instinct. He tried to recover as Harry whined at the compliment, clearly wanting more filth. “Your pussy is stretched so much. I can see how wet you are. And pink. Fuck I don’t know if I want to eat it or fuck it.”

Harry’s four fingers slipped out of him and he scrambled around so he was straddling Louis’ lap. Louis gasped.

Harry gripped his cock and sunk down.

Louis threw his head back and tried to remember what he was supposed to be doing for Harry.

“You’re so wet,” Harry was. He slid right down over Louis’ cock. “Fuck baby girl you’re soaked. If you’d been wearing panties for me they’d be ruined.”

Harry raised himself up and dropped back down. “Yes, yes, yes daddy.”

“And your pussy is so warm. Can feel- can feel your walls gripping me as you ride me. Can feel the way you fucking tense around me, trying to pull my come out of me.”

“Yes, yes daddy. Want you to come in me. Want it so bad.”

Louis managed to open his eyes and drank in the sight of Harry riding him. He looked debauched. His chest and face were flushed as he rocked his hips, riding Louis’ cock. Louis wanted nothing more than to grab hold of his hips and help him along.

“Want you to come in me so hard you give me a baby.”

Louis’ mouth went dry. He didn’t respond.

Silence filled the room as Harry slowed just a little. He was suddenly looking unsure, as his hands rested on the top of his thighs.

Louis’ brain was scrambling, trying to figure out how to respond. “A baby?”

Harry nodded slowly. “Cause we aren’t using protection? So … when you come in my pussy I could get pregnant?” He sounded cautious.

Louis stared at him with wide eyes. This was so new. He didn’t even _know_ Harry had these thoughts. They’d never talked about this in relation to Harry’s desire to be his baby girl. He was thrown and throbbing hard inside Harry’s cunt. So he did the only thing he could as Harry’s sub.

He gave in.

“Yes, baby girl.” He nodded and watched Harry sag with relief. “That’s right. Daddy’s not wearing a condom cause he wants to give you a baby.”

Harry sobbed as he rode Louis’ cock. He kept one hand on his stomach, partially for balance Louis thought but also so he could gasp out, “I feel you so deep in me daddy.”

“Yeah? Feel my cock up far enough?” Harry nodded his head quickly, agreeing with everything Louis was saying. “Easier to fuck you full of a baby.”

Harry’s hand dropped from his stomach to his cock and just then he was coming for a second time, coating Louis’ stomach. It was enough to have Louis’ eyes roll back as he came too.

Harry slid off him. His fingers were shaking as he untied Louis and let him go before he curled around him.

“Wait,” Louis said, nudging Harry away from him and trying to sit up. It was hard since he was still trying to catch his breath, but he managed it.

Harry’s eyes were glassy. “What’s the matter?”

“Can’t have my come leaking out of you, can I? Gotta find a plug.” His legs were shaky but he stood up enough to make his way over to their toy chest. Harry was staring at him when he returned to the bed with the lubed up butt plug. Louis pushed him back. “Spread your legs, baby girl.” 

Harry grabbed the back of his thighs, exposing himself. Louis tsked playfully when he saw how messy Harry looked, come leaking out of his hole. He ran his finger through the mess. “How are you gonna get pregnant if you can’t hold my come inside you?”

Harry’s gasped and Louis looked up to check that he was okay with what he was saying. Harry was shaking his head and he almost stopped until Harry spoke again. “Sorry, daddy. I didn’t mean to spill.”

Louis let out the breath he was holding. “It’s okay, baby. I’m just gonna plug you up now. That’s what my girl wants me to do, right?”

Harry nodded, spreading his thighs wider. “Yeah. That’s.. that’s what I want. Plug me up, daddy.”

Louis pressed two fingers into Harry’s hole, testing how loose he was before he went about inserting the plug. More come was getting pushed out and he let out another playful tsk. “You made such a mess.”

“No,” Harry said. “You did. It’s your come. It’s why you’re the one putting the butt plug inside me.”

“Ah, my apologies, baby.” He kissed Harry’s knee right before he sunk the plug into Harry’s hole. He watched, fascinated with the way it slid into place, Harry’s hole clenching around the plug. It wasn’t going anywhere now, and neither was any of his come.

Harry was smiling as he let go of his thighs so he could shift back into the bed. “Come back here and cuddle.”

Louis came back to Harry’s side and accepted the cuddle. He was finally allowing himself to come down from the intensity of the sex they’d just had. Should they talk about what they’d just done? About Harry’s apparent new desire to be… pregnant? Did that count as a pregnancy kink? Breeding kink? Louis felt like they should talk about it, but did Harry want to?

“Thank you,” Harry whispered, pressing a kiss to Louis’ temple. His voice was post-coital, low and sleepy. “Thank you so much daddy.”

Louis swallowed and turned over so he could give his baby girl a proper cuddle. “You okay?”

Harry blinked up at him. It seemed to take him a moment to realize what Louis was asking, and then suddenly he seemed… shy. “We aren’t supposed to ask-“

“Ah, ah,” Louis interrupted him. “We can always change the rules for our own comfort, and my comfort right now rests in making sure you’re okay.”

“But… we never had to talk when you were domming.”

“Which is fine. I was always ready to talk. Remember how much I checked in when I had you do the demonstration with Jesy?”

“Yeah.”

“This is the same thing. Now, I’m asking as your partner and lover right now. Are you okay?”

“Are you?” Harry asked back instead of answering the question. “I sprung that on you and didn’t tell you and-“

“Shush,” Louis said. “You’re gonna work yourself up. You did nothing wrong. Promise. I was thrown, I’ll admit. I didn’t know that was a thing you wanted to do.”

“I didn’t either,” Harry whispered, tucking his head against Louis’ chest. “Not until it came out of my mouth.”

“That’s okay too.” Louis frowned, trying to think how to phrase what he wanted to ask next. “You aren’t upset that you can’t have a baby, right?”

Harry paused for a heart dropping moment but then he shook his head. “No. I just. It’s like roleplay? If that makes sense.”

“Okay. You know it would be alright if it did upset you, right?”

“I know,” Harry said. He shook his head again and seemed to be collecting himself. He leaned up and gave Louis a kiss. “I promise, I’m okay.”

Louis nodded. He let the moment settle over them as they laid their together. Harry was still clinging to him tightly, and despite his promise he was doing okay Louis couldn’t help but worry he was still feeling some sort of way. But he knew pushing the subject was not the way to go about finding out if he was right. He needed to trust Harry to talk to him. Which meant all he could do at this moment was continue to cuddle Harry and wait it out.

The silence was comfortable at least. Louis listened to Harry’s breathing with his eyes closed and let time slip away from him, rubbing Harry’s back and feeling the little puffs of his breath on his neck. He didn’t know how long they laid there. He knew he drifted in and out of sleep and it left him feeling a bit disorientated when he finally came back to the land of the living at the soft kisses Harry was leaving on his jawline.

He stretched his body as much as he could while still cuddling Harry. “What time is it?” Their room still had the light from outside pouring in so he knew it couldn’t have been that late. Shit, he still had to go to work.

“A little past one,” Harry said, still kissing his skin.

That was fine. Louis let the tension of the stretch leave his body and he collapsed back into the bed. “So.” He finally said. “Are you proud of yourself?”

Harry hummed as if he didn’t know what Louis was talking about. In fairness maybe he didn’t.

“Tying daddy up and having your way with him? Very naughty.”

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck. “Oh I’m incredibly proud of myself for that one. I’ve missed my daddy and I decided you could still be daddy. Just took me a couple days to figure out _how_.”

“I see, so is that how it’s gonna go for the rest of the week?”

Harry shrugged. “I haven’t decided yet. Maybe. Maybe not. It’s all up to me, after all, isn’t it?”

Louis swallowed back any snarky remark he was going to make. Instead he stroked Harry’s cheek before leaning over for another kiss. “You’re absolutely right.”

“Who knows, maybe I’ll decide tomorrow that _I’m_ daddy.” Louis couldn’t help the way he let the burst of laughter out. Harry smacked his shoulder. “Hey! Rude! I can totally be daddy if I want.”

“I’m sorry. Of course you can. Maybe tomorrow you’ll be daddy.” Louis was still laughing though, unable to help himself. Harry was _way_ too selfish and spoiled to be a good daddy and they both knew it.

“If you keep laughing at me I’m gonna leave you and go take a shower.”’

“You wouldn’t want to do that and risk washing my come away yet.”

Harry tensed up for a moment and Louis realized that it was probably different now for him, being down from his orgasm high. “Oh, yeah. That was a thing.”

Louis’ laughter died down. “Sorry. Should I not make jokes about it when we aren’t in the middle… of a scene?”

“No. It’s. I think it helps? It makes me think you’re not completely disgusted by it.”

“I’m not,” Louis agreed. “I was thrown because it’s something new for me, but… after thinking about it I can see the way it works for you. For us.”

Harry nodded. He wasn’t looking at Louis, he was looking at his chest. “Maybe don’t be the one to bring it up though? Not yet. If I want to… I will.”

“That’s fair.” Louis ducked his head down and stole a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“How about we go take that shower. Daddy.”

Harry smacked his shoulder again. “ _Shut up_. Or I’ll turn you over my knee and spank you for being a bad boy.”

“Oh, I would _hate_ that,” Louis teased.

Harry was finally looking up at him, his face twisted in a frown. That was the only warning Louis had before Harry pounced on top of him, wrestling him down to his back. Louis cursed as Harry grabbed hold of both of his wrists in one hand so his other hand could grab the restraints and hook Louis back up to them. Louis tried to wiggle away but Harry had settled his weight right on his sternum, knees on his shoulders.

“You’re a _fucking asshole_ ,” Louis snapped once his right arm was tied up. He tried to pull against the restraints but it wasn’t budging. And his left arm was his weaker one so it wasn’t like he was going to be able to fight back.

“And _you’re_ being a brat, so it evens out in the end, doesn’t it?” Harry’s voice was light and _fucking_ happy. He was clearly getting a kick out of this entire thing.

Asshole.

Harry finally climbed off him once Louis was restrained again. “I’m gonna go take a shower and let you think about the way you just spoke to me. When I get back I expect you to be back to how I like you.” Harry blew him a flirty kiss as he walked out of the room.

Louis tested the restraints again, frustrated when they were still not budging. He finally let himself stop fighting them once he heard the shower start and he realized Harry wasn’t coming back. His heart was racing from adrenaline and he was fucking hard again.

He closed his eyes, unable to believe he’d just been such a brat to Harry, but there was a part of him that thought Harry deserved it. He smiled to himself. He loved that boy and the way he’d been keeping both of them on their toes this week. He couldn’t wait to see what would happen next.


	7. Chapter 6

Louis was having a hard time sitting down. It was really his own fault. Yesterday after Harry had returned from his shower he’d only continued to mouth off and Harry had put his hand where his mouth was, or however that phrase went.

He’d started the spanking with his hand but quickly switched to a cane. Ten switches with that had left Louis bruised and sobbing into their mattress, begging for forgiveness. Harry had given him an extra ten just to be sure the lesson had sunk in.

Louis had seen the bruising through the series of pictures Harry had taken of him with his phone, and he had to admit… Harry did beautiful work.

His poor bum and thighs were not so sure they agreed but Louis wasn’t listening to them. Sitting comfortably was overrated after all. The rush of endorphins from the caning was still sitting in his bones, and running through his veins. His head was swimming along pleasurably and that more than made up for the fact that sitting was the worst thing in the world.

A knock came to his office door and Louis looked up to see Harry standing in his doorway, grinning like a fucking Cheshire Cat… oh that was a good one. He’d need to tell Harry that.

“Niall asked me if I’d broken you,” Harry said, looking down at his nails.

“Huh?”

Harry laughed. “Because you didn’t talk to him all day. You just came into work and came up here and stared at your computer.” 

Oh. Did anyone actually expect him to be _doing work_?

Harry at least wasn’t that dumb. He didn’t seem to mind that Louis wasn’t talking. “I told him a brief version of what happened last night and that you were probably still feeling it.” He was. “I came up here to check on you and give you a present.”

Louis frowned. _A present?_

“Can you stand up?” Harry asked. “If you can I want you to do so and undress. We’re going to one of the private rooms.”

Pushing back his chair hurt worse than standing up. Once he had nothing touching his skin it wasn’t nearly as painful. He was still very much aware of the bruising, it was like a constant throb throughout his body.

Harry nodded to himself as Louis stepped out from around his desk completely nude. “Turn around so I can get a good look at you.”

Louis turned around as he was asked, showing off his bruised bum. He heard Harry hum in appreciation. It was also the only warning he got before Harry’s hand rested carefully on the top of his bum.

“You’re a very beautiful color right now. I did an impeccable job of bruising you without cutting you open.” Louis gasped when Harry smacked his left cheek lightly. It was so much more intense now that he was sore and bruised. His cock twitched in interest. “Alright, get up and follow me.”

Louis followed Harry down the hallway. He didn’t realize they were at the suspension room until Harry was outside and opening the door. He froze for only a moment, coming higher up from the teetering edge of subspace that he’d been at since yesterday. But then the calm of submission settled over him again as he remembered he trusted Harry. 

Harry would never do anything he didn’t want.

In the middle of the room, under the restraints hanging from the ceiling, was a long table covered in a blanket. The restraints were laying on top of the table.

“Get up on the table and kneel for me. There’s gonna be a couple moments of unsexy maneuvering but I think you’ll like the end results,” Harry said.

Louis’ heart was pounding in his chest as he got up on the table. He could repeat the mantra of “I trust Harry” in his head until he was blue in the face but it didn’t stop the _fear_ of what was to come.

“Good boy,” Harry said, rubbing his back as he kneeled on the blanket. “It’s comfortable on your knees?”

Louis swallowed and then nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. I said this was going to be a present. I promise, you’re gonna like what’s happening.”

“You-“ Louis cut himself off before he could finish asking.

Harry picked up the restraints and one of Louis’ wrists. He wasn’t using rope like Louis usually did. He was using similar cuffs Louis had used during the demonstration. “Yes, my good boy?”

“You’re not gonna suspend me are you?” Louis asked in a small voice.

He wanted to trust Harry - He _did_ trust Harry - but this was so close to being out of his comfort zone he needed to know right then and there. He couldn’t give up control about this. Not now.

“Your knees are going to stay firmly on this table. The most that is going to happen is your arms are going to be pulled up over your head and you’ll be forced to be in a more upright kneeling position. We’re only here because this is the only place I could think to restrain you while you sat on my face.”

Heat flooded through Louis’ body. _Oh._

“Oh.”

Harry smiled as he cuffed Louis’ wrists together. “Yes. Oh. Feel better now that you know what your present is?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I just spent all yesterday being mean to your cute bum. The least I could do is give you some kisses.”

Louis’ breathing was picking up from excitement that he barely gasped when Harry pulled on the chains that hung from the ceiling, lifting Louis’ arms into the air. He felt himself be pulled up, forced to straighten his back and rise up so his weight was fully on his knees and shin. True to Harry’s words he stayed firmly on the table.

“Now comes the unsexy part,” Harry said. “I’m gonna get underneath you.”

Louis tried to respond but he felt like he was short on breath. Not from fear, but from being turned on. He finally understood what Harry had been talking about during his demonstration. Having his knees on the table meant he was still in control but he could feel how tenuous that was, and it was a little … exciting? His balance wasn’t absolutely perfect but he was lucky he had a good center of balance as he kneeled there.

It went a little off kilter as Harry shimmied his way under Louis and between his spread thighs. He grabbed hold of Louis’ hips and it grounded Louis even more.

Restrained like this Louis had nowhere to go when Harry began eating him out. Usually he would squirm, a little overwhelmed by the sensation of Harry’s tongue rubbing against his hole, but he had none of that luxury today. He was held in place, kneeling above him as Harry went to town.

Louis was left making obscene noises that he tried to muffle in the crook of his elbow.

Harry tugged him closer, burying his face more firmly to his hole. Louis sobbed. Harry’s fingers were pressing into the bruises of his bum and it hurt so good. He felt Harry’s tongue pushing against his hole, tasting him.

Harry wasn’t wasting any time teasing him it seemed.

Louis’ arms were already getting a little tired from being held up and he slumped down as much as he could. He could be suffocating Harry for all he knew and cared. He tried to moved his hips to get a deeper feel of Harry’s tongue. Harry held his hips still with a strong grip.

The sting of pain from his bruises shot up his spine. Louis straightened a bit, arching from the mix of sensations. Harry’s tongue, the pain, the tiredness of his muscles, the throbbing of his cock.

If he hadn’t already been on the edge of subspace everything he was going through right now would be pushing him there. It was a different kind of subspace he had been in during the demonstration, where he was floating and free. He had never considered that it could feel different depending on how he got brought down. This was like being pulled down. Harry’s grip and mouth and tongue all working together to pull it out of Louis and all he could do was close his eyes and try and ride it out.

Ride out Harry’s insistence to keep licking at his hole. Ride out the feeling of the way his tongue was trying to push inside him. Ride out the pressure on his hips, the fingerprints that were probably becoming bruises. 

Ride out the feeling of losing complete control even with his knees digging into the blanket on the table.

“That’s it.”

Harry’s voice sounded so far away.

Maybe because he was still buried underneath Louis’ hips.

His tongue wasn’t inside him anymore. That’s how he was talking. 

Must be.

Louis wasn’t all here.

“Give it to me.”

Louis’ eyes were open and he was looking down.

Harry had moved out from under him, letting Louis straddle his chest. Louis’ dick was pointed right at his face, a bead of precome right by Harry’s lips. But there was still pressure inside him.

What?

Fingers.

Fingers curled.

Louis gasped and pulled against his restraints with his weak muscles.

Harry had fingers inside him. Enough to press against his prostate.

“Come on baby boy, I know you can do it.”

Louis didn’t know what _it_ was.

He was pretty sure he was drooling as he sagged forward, trying to move closer to Harry’s fingers. To his beautiful face. To get his cock to push against Harry’s lips.

“No, no,” Harry chided him, moving his head. “Gotta come just from my fingers. I’m not touching your dick until you come.”

Louis whined. He tried to twist his wrists. His shoulders pulled wrong. He whimpered in pain. Harry’s fingers pressed against his prostate again, a coaxing pressure.

Louis’ cock was never much of a dribbler but right now it was practically leaking out onto Harry’s face. Harry kept licking his lips but he was refusing to touch Louis’ cock.

“Come for me, I know you can. Come all over my face.”

Another press against his prostate.

Louis gasped as his body tensed up. He pulled hard against his restraints. His arms were _aching_. His back arched.

And his cock spurted come all over Harry’s face.

Louis stared wide eyed as Harry licked as much as he could reach with his tongue, but there was still more. More on his cheeks, and up by his eyebrow. He was flushed with humiliation at how hard he’d just come. And entirely untouched too.

“You’re such a good boy,” Harry said.

Louis let himself be pushed off of Harry’s chest. He didn’t have any control. He was barely holding it together at this point. He knew the moment Harry let him down from the restraints he was going to be a puddle. Useless to anyone.

Not that he’d been much help all morning but he was even deeper now.

His arms sagged when Harry freed him. He sat there as Harry took care of him, giving him a drink of water, and a couple slices of apple. He rubbed his arms down, making sure they weren’t hurt from being restrained as long as they had in the position they’d been.

Louis felt everything Harry was doing but he was still subvocal. He couldn’t respond and it seemed like Harry was okay with that. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders when he was instructed to, and he let himself be cradled in Harry’s arms and carried back to his office.

“There’s a bed there you can rest in before tonight’s shift.”

Harry was hilarious if he thought Louis was doing _shit_ for the rest of the day. He was going to stay right here in this mindset for the rest of his life.


	8. Chapter 7

Harry woke him up with tender kisses. Louis decided it was a great way to wake up as he returned the kisses in kind. Harry’s hands came up and cupped his chin and Louis moaned in happiness at the touch.

“How is my good boy?” Harry asked. “Can you talk again?”

Louis’ voice was a little rough but he managed to answer, “I’m doing good, sir.”

“Just good?”

“Great.”

“That’s what I want to hear. You’ve been so good since I reminded you of your place.” Harry kissed him on the forehead as his thumbs dragged down from Louis’ jaw to his throat. “But I have something I want you to wear today, just to really drive it all home.”

“What is it?”

“I got you a collar.”

Louis’ eyes flew open. “I thought we weren’t trading them until-”

Harry was shaking his head already. “Not _your_ collar. _A_ collar.” His thumbs stroked the column of his neck. “I still haven’t decided if I want to give you a proper collar or a bracelet.”

“But our trip is in a couple weeks. How can you not-“ Harry cut him off again.

“I wasn’t sure how either of us would feel about a collar. So you’re going to wear one today. It’s a plain D-ring one but it should give me a better sense of how I want you collared.”

Louis nodded. “Okay.”

Harry rolled over and rustled around in his bedroom drawer, pulling out the collar. It was like he’d described, a plain D-ring collar. Louis sat up and presented his neck. Harry gave him a deep kiss before he slipped the collar around Louis’ neck.

For something that would be so light in his hands it was a weight around his neck. Or maybe it was just the knowledge of being _collared_ that made it seem that way. Harry tested the tightness of the collar by running a finger under the band. Once he was pleased that Louis wasn’t going to choke he gave him another kiss and then sat back.

Louis preened as he realized Harry was admiring him and he couldn’t help but give a couple poses. It felt…. good to wear a collar. A little restricting and not something he was immediately sure was something he could do daily, especially in this style but…. for a first attempt it was pretty good. He reached up and touched the collar himself, looping a finger through the D-ring and tugging it.

“You could lead me anywhere with this.”

“That was an idea I had. But we’re going to the cinema today so we’ll be in mixed company.”

“We’re going to the cinema? What about work?”

“I already called Niall for you and told him you’d be in and out. We’re also meeting up with Lottie and Gemma later tonight to have dinner out.”

Louis gripped the collar tighter in his hand. They were going to go out. People were going to see him in this collar. It sent both a thrill through him and a shot of fear. But the good kind. The kind that left him wanting to go look in his closet for a lead he knew he had, and offer it up to Harry.

Harry looped his finger into the D-ring and gave Louis a little bit of a tug. “Come on, I have your outfit picked out already.”

Louis followed Harry out of bed and into the living room where Harry had in fact laid out his clothing like he’d said. Louis eyed the clothes.

“May I use the toilet and take a shower before I get changed, sir?”

Harry shook his head. “Toilet yes, brush your teeth yes, but no shower.”

Louis felt a little grimy and dirty but he accepted Harry’s ruling with a nod. When he returned from the bathroom he saw Harry had changed himself and was getting around for the day.

“Get dressed. The movie starts at two and I want to grab food from a shop before we go.”

***

Going to see a movie at 2pm on a Wednesday was a surefire way to get a near empty cinema, but going to see a movie Louis hadn’t even heard of in the middle of the afternoon on a weekday meant their cinema was _actually_ empty. Louis didn’t know why he didn’t realize what was happening before, when Harry had brought them to the back of the room. It was nice, one of the newer ones with reclining seats that when you pulled up the armrest two seats became a loveseat. But Harry had been talking his ear off about his latest client and it had distracted Louis from what was going.

The lights dimmed as the previews started and Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulder. His fingers toyed with the edge of Louis’ collar as Louis sunk into his side. He wanted to ask what this movie was about again but he decided it didn’t matter. He was with Harry, and wearing a collar and it was making him _happy_.

“Hey, sit in my lap, love,” Harry whispered.

Louis gave him a look. They’d moved the armrest up and reclined the chairs back so they had a lot of space anyway. There was really no need to get into Harry’s lap.

That’s when it hit him.

He sat up and looked around, noticing that the theatre was 100% empty. It was just them.

The room was dark. No one was around.

And the outfit Harry had picked out for him. He hadn’t considered it much earlier, the soft joggers and oversized jumper that fell to the top of his thighs. No pants. Perfect for… well probably perfect for whatever Harry had in mind.

Louis slid over into Harry’s lap as the movie opened with a bright light, shining and illuminating his face. Harry’s hands went to his waist, helping him settle down on top of his lap.

Louis swallowed down the adrenaline that was shooting through him. He had a feeling this was about to be a marathon, not a sprint. Harry rocked his hips a bit to get more comfortable, causing Louis to squirm in response before Harry gave his tummy a pat, some sort of sign to settle down.

The opening dialogue was starting and it was uncomfortably loud considering the fact that every part of Louis was screaming to pay attention to Harry. To pay attention to his fingers stroking his sides. To pay attention to the soft, miniscule thrusts he was giving against Louis’ bum. Rocking his way to hardness even as he stroked Louis’ tummy gently, soothing him.

Louis was most aware of the collar though. The way it rested against his throat, and pushed back against Harry whenever he leaned back. It always jolted him, and made him want to lean forward. His hand would shoot up to it and he found himself touching it, feeling around the edges, and the D-ring.

He liked it. He was just _so aware_ of it. It was different. He tried to cling to the familiar to compensate.

Harry’s hands on his hips were familiar. The weight of his body on top of Harry’s lap, the feeling of Harry breathing underneath him, those were things he knew and understood. He let that tie in with his thoughts of wearing the collar. It made it mean something more. It connected him to Harry. He was Harry’s. The collar let the world know that.

Harry’s hand moved from his hip down and Louis tensed. He expected Harry to cup his cock through his joggers but he didn’t. Louis let out a breath for as long as it took for him to realize that Harry was instead _pushing down_ his joggers.

His hands shot down, trying to stop Harry.

“Lou,” Harry’s voice whispered in his ear. “It’s fine. No one is here.”

Louis couldn’t help but whine. His thighs clenched as if somehow that would stop his joggers from sliding down them. The waistband rubbed over his hardening cock as Harry pulled it over. The air of the room was cool on his bare skin.

Harry didn’t touch him immediately. He left Louis sitting like that, raised up on his lap, the light from the bright scene on the screen bouncing off the naked skin of his cock. It exposed them both. It was turning Louis on a lot.

“Watch the movie, love,” Harry whispered, “not your dick.”

Louis swallowed and tried to turn his attention back to the movie. He didn’t even know what was going on in it. He didn’t know who these characters were at all. The best he could understand was that it was some mid-life crisis film, about a man who… cheated on his wife? Didn’t cheat on his wife? Louis didn’t know. It was all very heterosexual.

Harry pushed his joggers down just a bit more until they were at mid-thigh. It ensured that there was no way for Louis to accidentally push them back up and cover himself. Harry’s hands trailed back up from his thighs to his tummy, slipping under this jumper to touch his skin some more.

“What do you think about the movie?” Harry’s breath brushed against his ear and made Louis shudder in his lap.

“Can’t really focus.”

“What was that. Turn your head for me,” Harry grasped the D-ring and turned his head for him so Louis was looking at him. The shadows that played across his face made him seem so serious and severe and Louis had to swallow, not sure he wanted to repeat himself because he knew it wasn’t what Harry wanted to hear.

“I said I can’t really focus.”

“You can’t focus? Why can’t you focus?” Louis looked down but Harry tugged on the D-ring to make him look back up into his eyes. “Look at me when I talk to you.”

The audio from the movie cut low for a moment, the screen going dim, and Louis’ heart was pounding. Had they been caught? His cock twitched at the thought. Could anyone see him like this? Was he hidden?

An American country song filled the space around them. Just a change in scene apparently.

Louis’ heart was still pounding and Harry gave him another shake. “Lou.”

“You pulled my joggers down.”

Harry’s lips quirked. “Shy? I thought you’ve told me you like being naked in public.”

It was a challenge and Louis wasn’t going to back down. He smiled at Harry. “You’re right. I’m sorry for being worried, sir.”

Harry kissed him softly. “My good boy. Turn back to the movie.” He let go of the D-ring and gave Louis back control of his neck.

Louis still couldn’t focus on the movie. It didn’t help that the movie was bad on top of being not his taste of movie. He didn’t care for Billy or Bobby or whoever the main character was who was struggling with his life falling apart because of some decision he made. Billy-Bobby-whoever seemed like an asshole.

They were just crawling towards the end of another painful scene when Louis felt Harry push him forward just a bit. He went, trying to pay attention as Harry had asked. It was only when Harry pulled him back that he noticed what had changed.

Harry had undone the zipper of his trousers and pushed them and his pants down. Louis squirmed feeling Harry’s hard cock against his bum but he was stopped by Harry gripping his hips.

“I’ll move you as I want,” Harry said.

Louis stopped squirming and let Harry do as he pleased. He only let out the tiniest of sounds when he realized that Harry was moving him up so he could slide his cock inbetween Louis’ thighs.

It was probably not the most comfortable position for Harry, with Louis’ bum sitting almost on his upper pelvis, but his hard dick was now fitted between Louis’ thighs and snug against Louis’ balls. Louis could barely breathe. He was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to move. He was supposed to wait for Harry to do whatever he wanted.

Harry tugged Louis back which pressed him down into Harry’s cock and caused both of them to moan. Harry tried to smother his moan in the back of Louis’ neck. He was clearly trying to be unaffected by what they were doing.

After a moment, as Louis was staring at Billy-Bobby’s wife cry about being betrayed, Harry whispered in his ear.

“Whatever happens, don’t make a mess.”

 _Well that was an order_.

Louis didn’t know what Harry meant until he felt Harry’s hips sink into the chair underneath them, just enough to drag his dick against Louis’ skin. His balls tugged just on the right edge of dry pain. Before he could think about what was happening Harry was pushing back up, sliding his dick through Louis’ thighs.

Louis’ muscles clenched and he could _hear_ the way Harry hissed in his ear.

They’d need something to slick him up if Harry was seriously going to try and fuck his thighs.

“I thought of doing this since Pezza’s demonstration.”

 _Who the fuck was Pezza?_ Louis asked himself before he remembered. Right. Perrie. The convention. When he’d been forced to sit on Harry’s lap the whole time and feel him rub against him.

“We need lube,” Louis whispered into the darkness around them. He didn’t even care if he was a bit louder, Billy-Bobby was driving and blasting more American country music, no one was here to hear him.

Harry fucked into his thighs again, clinging to Louis’ hips so the angle stayed the same. “If we do that we’ll make a mess,” his cock kept rutting against the sensitive skin of Louis’ balls and it was almost, _almost_ painful. “I told you not to make a mess.”

“I’ll clean it up,” Louis gasped. He tried to rub his own hips forward. Maybe if he pitched himself forward enough he’d be rubbing his own dick against Harry’s. All it did was make him look down at the way the head of Harry’s cock was poking through the top of his thighs. “Shit, Haz you’re so fucking big.”

Harry’s nails dug into his hips. “There’s lube in my pocket. But you need to not make a mess or you’ll be a bad boy.”

Louis was never a bad boy. He rustled around for the packet of lube in Harry’s pocket and spread his legs as much as he could in his joggers. They two of them probably looked a mess to anyone who would walk in and see them, sitting up on this loveseat, cocks out, Louis barely staying on top of Harry.

He opened the lube and squirted a bit into his hand before he reached down and spread it on the inside of his thighs, right where Harry’s cock was.

The change was instant. Harry could fuck his thighs so much easier with the lube. Louis closed his legs, crossing his ankles as he tried to meet Harry’s thrusts.

He wasn’t paying attention to the movie at all. He was looking down, relishing the moments he saw the tip of Harry’s dick peek through his thighs. Hoping he’d get enough friction against his balls, and cock to come.

Harry was moaning behind him, such a better soundtrack than the dialogue from the movie.

“Think about the kids!” The wife yelled.

Louis was definitely not thinking about the kids.

“Stop being so selfish!”

Louis was being selfish as hell. He was practically bouncing in Harry’s lap, trying to get himself off just as much as getting Harry off. Harry didn’t seem to mind. He knew it didn’t look pretty, or discrete, the way they were humping in the chair but he was so close.

So close.

He saw the moment Harry came. Come smeared all over the inside of his thighs, making a mess. Louis had never felt prouder.

He reached for his cock, hoping to follow suit.

Harry grabbed his wrist. Louis’ cock bobbed against his chest.

The characters on the screen were still yelling but Harry’s next sentence cut through all of that.

“I told you not to make a mess.”

Louis swallowed and looked down at the sticky mess of his thighs. “I- I’m going to clean it.”

“I know you are. But first. You need to be punished.”

Louis’ cock was screaming for relief. “Punished?”

Harry was already lifting him up off of his lap. “Lay across my lap. Need to spank you.” _Spank him?_ He was still bruised from the other day. This was going to feel really fucking good. “You can clean everything off after I’m done.”

Louis positioned himself across Harry’s lap. His cock was squished against Harry’s thighs and he wondered if he’d be able to come like this.

Harry’s hand rubbed lightly over his bruised bum. Louis was so sensitive already. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how the spanking would feel.

**SMACK**

The first spank was louder than the audio of the movie. Louis’ moan almost matched it. Pain shot up his spine and down through his thighs. It was fire and tingling and it left him throbbing.

**SMACK**

A second spank. The other cheek, but the same reaction. This spank was hard enough to push Louis down into Harry’s thighs and have him whimper in pain.

He felt Harry run the back of his hand over Louis’ cheeks, the bumps of his knuckles a sensation he didn’t know he needed added to the pain.

It was only a quick breather. Harry flipped his hand over and delivered three more quick smacks to his bum. They weren’t as hard or lingering because they couldn’t be, not when they went _1, 2, 3_.

Louis could barely breathe. He was pretty sure he was starting to drool. He tried to raise his hips to give his cock a moment's reprieve but all that did was seem to make Harry think he was asking for me.

_Maybe he was._

The next set were like taps over his abused bottom. One right after another. Peppered quickly as long as Louis’ back was arched up, and over the moment he slumped forward. He wasn’t trying to escape. He knew there was no escape.

“You’re about to make a bigger mess, aren’t you?” Harry asked.

The sound in the cinema had gotten quieter. Louis didn’t bother to turn his head to see what was happening on the screen. He didn’t care. His head was swimming in the endorphins from the spanking.

“You’re about to come all over my lap. I’m gonna make you regret that.”

**SMACK**

The cinema was dead quiet but this spank reverberated from Harry’s hand bounced off of his bum. Louis’ cry joined it.

He rocked his hips forward, hoping, praying this would be the moment of release.

It wasn’t.

“Not ready to come yet? Little pain slut,” Harry said.

Another loud song came on cutting Harry off. Or at least stopping Louis from hearing it.

It didn’t stop Harry’s actions though. He continued spanking Louis.

Louis’ fists clenched tightly. He was so close. So fucking close. He knew he was going to make a mess. He knew he’d have to clean it up, but he didn’t care. He was so fucking hard. So hard. He was losing track of the way Harry was spanking him, and then rubbing his cheeks, making sure he was tender before he spanked him some more.

When he finally came it was only because he couldn’t hold it in anymore. It was almost like Harry was spanking his orgasm out of him. His entire body went loose, Harry’s hand still smacking his bum as he came all over Harry’s lap.

Louis didn’t want to move but he knew he needed to. He needed to clean up his mess.

Harry helped him up from his lap, using the collar to guide him. He didn’t put Louis on the ground like Louis was expecting. Instead he shoved Louis over to the other seat and let him stay on his knees there. Louis wasn’t even paying attention to the fact that his joggers were still down, and his own lap was a mess. He just stayed there on his hands and knees and bent down to clean Harry’s lap off with his tongue.

He started with Harry’s tummy, cleaning the come off, before he moved down. He wrapped his lips around Harry’s soft dick, laving his tongue around it so he was positive it was clean. It felt a bit strange on his tongue, but a good strange. A part of him wouldn’t have minded staying there until Harry was hard again, but those weren’t his instructions right now. He had been told to do one thing and he was going to do that.

Next was the rest of Harry’s lap, and then the tops of his thighs. It took some time to make sure they were all clean, but Louis didn’t mind. He got a bit lost in the act of it, and only stopped when Harry tugged on his collar and had him sit up.

“Good boy,” Harry said, giving him a kiss. He swiped his tongue into Louis’ mouth, tasting what Louis had cleaned up. “Come on,” he said when they broke the kiss. “Pull your joggers up and we’ll get out of here.”

Louis blinked. “But? The movie?”

Harry looked at the screen. There was some sort of heterosexual sex scene happening on it between Billy-Bobby and his wife. Louis had no idea how it had gotten to this point. “I had no desire to see this movie. I picked the lowest rated movie open and hoped there would be no one here so we could do this.”

Louis stared at him. “I do own a sex club. We can indulge your public sex fantasies there.”

“Not quite the same. Doesn’t feel nearly as dirty.” Harry looped his finger back through the D-ring and tugged Louis up. “Wow this is useful. Now come on. I’ll get you to your _sex club_ so you can do some work before we meet up with our sisters.”

Louis let himself be lead out by his collar. He was starting to get used to it.

Which is why he was surprised when, as they were getting ready for bed and Harry was taking the collar off, Harry said, “I think I’m going to go with a bracelet.”

“What? Why? I _liked_ the collar.”

“I did too. And we’re going to keep this one, but I really can’t look at it without wanting to tie you up and that’s not conducive to anyone.”

“I don’t have that problem,” Louis said. He’d seen Harry wear plenty of play collars before and he’d never had this problem. He loved Harry in a collar and couldn’t wait to see him wearing it every day.

“Shocker, Harry and Louis are two different people who react differently to the same stimuli. More at eleven,” Harry said as he put the collar down on his bedside table. “What I think is the bigger fact is that this collar brings out my more _private_ desires. I want you to wear it but only when I put it on you. The bracelet you’ll be able to wear forever, but _this_ specific kind of collar…. That’s just for us.”

Louis looked at the collar and thought back to how Harry kept drawing attention to the collar all day. The way he tugged on it, and moved Louis around with it. He used it to casually exert control as he wanted, bending Louis to his desires.

Louis nodded, slowly understanding. “I understand. And the bracelet will mean the same thing as a collar anyway, right?”

Harry smiled at him as he pulled him down into the bed. “Yes, my love. It will.”

“Then everything’s perfectly fine.”


	9. Epilogue

For some reason Harry thought that the second time it would be easier to come down from their 24/7 week. He had been sorely mistaken. Maybe it was because Louis had to immediately jump back into a weekend rush, that included the monthly munch on Sunday, and Harry had clients booked for the next week and articles to write, that made this transition just as rough as the last one. They both had a lot they wanted to cram in before they went away to Jamaica so it seemed like they weren’t able to properly catch their breath until almost a week after they had finished their 24/7 week.

Harry had finished his rough draft of at least the first three days being a 24/7 dom but he knew he needed to get Louis’ feedback before he could be truly satisfied with what he was writing. They found their moment of peace curled up in bed at three am, the lights off, and both of them on their phones.

“We need to talk-,” Louis cut himself off and Harry felt himself flinch in the dark. Even in a relationship where talking was 90% of what they did, hearing those words still sent a shiver of panic down his spine. “ _I_ want to talk about something that came up during this past week.”

Harry put his phone down. “We should talk about the week as a whole.” He tried to see Louis’ outline in the dark but he could barely make it out.

“We should, yeah,” Louis agreed, and he moved enough that Harry was finally able to see him. “We can do that and then get to my thing, okay?”

“Okay,” Harry turned over onto his side and reached out for Louis. He felt for him and when he touched skin he moved himself closer so they could cuddle. “Should I go first, or do you want to?”

“You can start.”

“For me, I liked what we did. My goal this week was to be as authentic to myself as possible while still being your dom. Before we started I had thought for awhile the things I wanted from you, and overall I wanted you to leave this week feeling like you were a good sub. A _great_ sub.” Harry paused, hoping Louis would pick up that he could interject if he wanted to. But Louis stayed quiet, so Harry had no choice but to continue. “I hope that got across?”

Finally Louis answered him. “I spent a lot of this week thinking I was a good sub, yes. And I think you also did a good job of still being true to yourself. I didn’t feel like we were really playing any roles this week.”

Harry let out a breath. That was good. “I’m really glad you trusted me with suspension. I know suspension is a red but I hoped I walked the line of what would be acceptable.”

“You did. You really- _fuck_ you blew me away with that. I was worried, I can’t lie. I trust you so much, Haz but that honestly scares the shit out of me. And even hearing you talk about in the demonstration didn’t really ease me into it. But what you did wasn’t _suspension_ it was bondage. Just like… with suspension tools.”

“Exactly. Yes that’s what I was trying for. I would never have broken your trust. You gave so much of yourself to me this week and the last thing I wanted was to mess it up.”

“You really didn’t. From the beginning… I mean you didn’t make it _clear_ what your expectations were for me but that was partially on me. If we were to do this again I think I would want a couple more hard and fast rules going into it. Not as intense as the ones I had for you, but at least a list of expectations. If there is one thing this week taught me it was that I am not a mindreader.”

“What kind of expectations would you want to know? Just the basic ones?”

“Knowing you want me to ask permission is a big one.”

“I want you to _use your words_ more than I want you to ask permission. But I get what you’re saying now. Did you feel off kilter?”

“Yes. One hundred percent. I thought I knew how it was going to go. I thought I knew _you_ as a dom but I guess in some ways I only knew your dom persona.”

Harry was nodding in the dark. His eyes were adjusting and he could see the strong outline of Louis lying next to him in the dark. He reached out carefully, so as not to poke Louis in the eye, and stroked his cheek. “I told you, I wanted to be myself. I play a pretty mean dom when we scene but I knew I couldn’t keep that up all week.”

“You were still really selfish.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “Selfish? I’m not selfish!”

“You’re incredibly selfish. It’s all about you and what you want.” Louis’ voice was soft as he said it. “I don’t mind. I love it even. We complement each other in that regard I think. I give, you take.”

“You take sometimes too.”

“Harry, you’re not letting me wear an eternity collar because you don’t want to share that side of me with the world. _You’re selfish_.”

Harry pouted even if the effect was lost on Louis. “Is that what you wanted to talk about? The collar? I shouldn’t have made that decision while we were doing the 24/7 stuff. It wasn’t fair to you.”

“What? No, that’s not what I wanted to talk about. I was _teasing_ you, love.” Louis shifted closer to him until they were pressed against one another. “If I had a serious problem not wearing a proper collar all the time I would tell you. I like the bracelet idea. _I_ won’t ever have to take mine off, unlike some people in this room.”

Harry tapped his chest lightly. He knew there were flaws with him wearing an eternity collar in his line of work, but he wanted it… wow he _was_ selfish. At least Louis said he didn’t mind. “Then what did you want to talk about?”

Louis was silent.

Harry waited. He knew sometimes Louis needed time to get his thoughts in line. The only thing that worried him was the fact it was taking this much time. Whatever Louis had to say to him it must be big.

“The pregnancy kink,” Louis finally said.

Harry’s heart dropped into his stomach. It wasn’t that he’d _forgotten_ about it, exactly. It was just not something that, when he was thinking clearly, he focused on. He hadn’t been lying when he’d told Louis it had come over him in that moment. He’d never thought about it before, in all the months of being Louis’ baby girl.

“I don’t know if I can talk about this,” Harry said.

“Okay,” Louis said. “Can you listen to me at least?” Harry nodded and Louis must have been able to feel that and accept it as an answer. “It threw me. I’m not going to lie. But obviously it wasn’t something that disgusted me, because I continued with the scene. And the more I’ve thought about it the more I keep thinking about how it could be something we could include in a scene.”

“I-” Harry didn’t know what to say in response to that. He’d never thought Louis would be _receptive_ based off his reaction. The memory that stood out to him was the look of confusion and surprise in Louis’ eyes when he’d said those words. It had almost pulled Harry out of the scene entirely, making him want to curl in on himself. It was why he’d been actively _not thinking_ about this.

“I mean at the end of the day, a large part of it involves come and getting as full of come as possible, and you know how much I like come play.”

Harry flushed. “It’s more than that. For me I mean. It’s this idea of… creating life together. Having a bit of you in me. Being tied together.” He jumped a bit when Louis put a hand on his tummy, stroking it.

“So it’s the talk too?”

Harry covered Louis’ hand. He squeezed it for a moment before he moved it up to his chest. “I think so. But, not tonight, Lou. I’m glad you aren’t grossed out and are willing to explore this more with me, but not tonight.”

Louis’ thumb rubbed over his nipple, and it was more comforting than anything sexual. “Okay. I only have one more thing I want to say about this week.”

Harry closed his eyes as he felt Louis move his head underneath his chin. Louis kissed his neck and it sent flutters through him. “Go ahead.”

“I think you’d make a hot daddy.” Louis sounded so pleased with himself as he whispered it into Harry’s neck.

Harry laughed, the tension of the previous conversation broken. “I’d make the hottest daddy.”

“Oh I don’t know about that. I think you have competition with me. I’ve got the daddy scruff going, you know.”

“Hey, don’t use my inability to grow a beard against me. You know that’s a sore spot.”

Louis was laughing. “Can’t handle the heat get out of the kitchen.”

“A real daddy would make that into a dad joke.”

“Well let’s see it, daddy,” Louis challenged.

Harry froze, mind suddenly blank with puns. He was usually going a mile a minute with puns but whenever he was called out on the spot he _always_ froze. _Dammit_.

“Cat got your tongue?” Louis asked.

“No,” Harry said. “You know I’m crap at being put on the spot. Besides I bet you can’t come up with a good joke.”

“That’s not the point.”

“That totally is!”

“I’m making the rules, I say it is the point.”

“You can’t just _make up the rules_!” Harry pulled away from Louis to look down at the top of his head.

“You can when you’re a true daddy.”

“I fucking hate you.”

“No you don’t. You love me.”

“I should have definitely spanked you more.”

“Probably,” Louis agreed. “Something to consider when we do it again.”

Oh Harry was definitely going to consider that. He was already writing a mental list of all the things he was going to do to Louis, regardless of if it was during a 24/7 scene or not. He pulled Louis back against his chest and breathed in his smell. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with this man.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this feel free to leave kudos, a comment, or [reblog the tumblr post](http://sadaveniren.tumblr.com/post/182097988246/harry-grinned-itll-be-just-as-good-only-a-bit)


End file.
